Secret Language: The Kiss
by Ocean
Summary: Yuugi's having trouble focusing on what he's supposed to be doing. In his defense, Atemu is a deliciously tempting morsel of maleness. Luckily for Yuugi, it's his job to demonstrate exactly how to eat him up. Too bad Atemu doesn't see it that way. YY
1. Enrollment

Plain and simple: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: I will now refer to this story as The Beast, for it was never supposed to be this long! The story is complete so there will be regular updates. First time I've been able to say that in a long while.

My poll will remain open until the end of this story. If you haven't already, I ask that you please vote on my next story. Thank you!

Enjoy!

- Ocean

* * *

**Secret Language: The Kiss  
**_By Ocean_

Chapter One - Enrollment

Yuugi was not a man who was averse to learning.

His best friend Jou, however, was a man who approached education as some intolerable yet inevitable chore that was to be manipulated to one's full advantage, preferably in the realm of goofing off.

This was one of numerous differences between the two, and it was a wonder to many that the men got along as well as they did. Having met in grade school, clashed through middle school, and eventually cementing their friendship in high school, the duo known as Jou and Yuugi were a force to be reckoned with.

"Thanks again for coming with me Yug," Jou said, leaning sideways in his chair towards his friend so he could be heard in the crowded room.

Yuugi frowned in response, his eyes scanning the people in front of him. "I don't know why I let you talk me in to these things."

The room the two friends were sitting in was large for a classroom; in fact, it was one of the more spacious rooms at the community college, which in itself baffled Yuugi. Having not expected many people to be attending the one-time seminar, it came as quite a surprise that not only had the impressive room been booked for the occasion, but that sufficient people had attended as to completely fill the space.

"There are a lot of couples here," Yuugi commented after a moment of silent perusal.

"Yeah," Jou nodded, slightly nervous. "There are. But when I called to ask about it the lady said there'd be lots of single people too, and not to worry about it." He crossed his arms loosely over his chest and slouched in his chair, trying to quell his uncertainty.

"Hm." Yuugi straightened himself to get his feet out of the way of a young man attempting to skirt the crowd. "Well, I suppose she'd know." He turned to his blond friend. "She's the instructor, right? The one you talked to?"

Jou shrugged. "No, I don't think so. The class description had some guy's name down as the instructor."

Yuugi glared at Jou for neglecting to impart this piece of information to him. "We need to work on your communication Jou."

"_What_?" Jou asked incredulously. "Man, woman, it don't matter." He slumped further in his chair, sitting on his tailbone and pointedly not looking at Yuugi. "I'd rather get instruction from a guy anyway."

Sighing, Yuugi ran a hand through his long, black hair, pausing when he was holding the back of his head. He let his eyes float over the room again, taking note of all the other seemingly single people who were congregating towards the outer edges of the classroom while the couples coalesced in the middle and towards the front. "Guess it doesn't matter," he eventually said. "It's not like I'm participating."

Jou chanced a side glance at Yuugi. When Yuugi raised an eyebrow in question he said, "Well, I was kind of hoping you would."

Yuugi blinked, bemused. "Why? I thought you just didn't want to come by yourself."

"I didn't," Jou agreed. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before resigning and sitting up straight. "But I thought it would be easier if you… you know…?" Jou's thought trailed off into nothingness with the blankness of Yuugi's expression.

"_Jounouchi_," Yuugi warned.

Jou cringed. "Look Yug, I know it's a lot to ask, but have some sympathy here!" He spread his arms wide – or, as wide as he could without hitting someone – and looked imploringly at his friend. "I'm no good at this! We both know that. And we both know that you are." He paused, hoping the flattery would win him some points. Jou's confidence grew when Yuugi smirked lightly at the compliment. "I'm asking for your help, man," he said more subdued, relaxing into his chair.

Yuugi moved the hand in his hair to cover his face, grinning at Jou's predicament. "I am helping you, Jou. By being here," he clarified when he saw the hope flair on his companion's face. "Learning this from _me_ will get you nowhere because, and let's face it, that isn't ever going to happen, you hound dog."

Jou rolled his eyes in exasperation before leveling a look at Yuugi. "Yeah, but you're not likely to slap me afterwards if I suck."

Yuugi couldn't resist such an invitation. "You sure about that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yuugi," Jou said with belied sweetness and a grin that was anything but gracious, "one of these days I'm going to punch that smirk off your face." He stuck out his hand, and the two comrades shook in agreement.

"Besides," Yuugi said as he and Jou stood and made their way to the center of the room at the prompting of the assumed instructor. "The whole point of this is for you to get good in general. There's no point in learning how to please one person if you haven't found him yet."

"Or her," Jou absently corrected, turning his head to look at those around him. "Not all of us are so narrow minded as you."

"Or as vague as you," Yuugi returned, mirroring his friend and looking around at the other single people in the class. They were ridiculously easy to designate, what with their eager ogling of those around them. Yuugi was going to point this out to Jou when he noticed that the blond was far more involved with his gaping than the rest of the students. He groaned. Sometimes Jou could really play the dork.

"See anyone you like?" Yuugi asked, settling his weight on one foot and smiling at the lady beside him.

"Eh, one or two," Jou said. The largeness of his eyes indicated this to be a blatant lie, but he wasn't about to let on how the anticipation was making his nerves dance. When he had finished his gawking he turned and looked at Yuugi with newfound confusion. "Hey, Yug?"

"Hm?"

"I thought you weren't participating?"

Yuugi shrugged, turning his head away from Jou's scrutinizing stare to hide the heat he felt rise to his cheeks. "Moral support, remember?"

"Yeah," Jou snorted, "right." He grinned toothily and elbowed Yuugi in the ribs. "Morbid curiosity."

Yuugi grimaced. "Not morbid," he conceded. He turned to Jou and, after a moment, smiled wickedly.

Jou blanched. Maybe inviting Yuugi along to watch hadn't been such a good idea.

Yuugi laughed and, eventually, Jou did also. The two young men settled themselves and turned towards the front of the classroom, where a man just older than them, with curiously long and thick, feathered white hair and deep brown eyes was conversing with a few of the students. There were still a couple of minutes before the class was to begin, and this afforded Yuugi plenty of time to voice his opinion.

"Besides," he said quietly so only Jou would hear him. "It's not like I'm going to put myself out there and make everyone here uncomfortable."

Jou heard the undertone of disappointment and leaned into his friend's shoulder to offer support. "As long as you know it doesn't bother me, Yuugi."

"I know," Yuugi said. He nodded towards Jou, who straightened, and returned his focus to the front of the room. "I know."

"So don't let it bother you. And if any of _them_ bother you…" Jou let the statement hang in the air as he made a display of cracking his knuckles for Yuugi's amusement. He suppressed a grin when Yuugi chuckled.

"Alright everyone, it looks like it's time to start."

The students in the classroom slowly quieted their chatter and turned their attention towards the new, louder voice. Indeed, it appeared that the man with the white hair was the leader of this seminar as he stood confidently on the raised stage that allowed him to be six inches above his class.

"Hello, and welcome! Thank you for coming today. My name is Ryou Bakura, and I'll be the one in charge of you lot and, hopefully, the one teaching you how not to embarrass yourselves or your partner in front of others." He paused for the nervous laughter at the intentionally weak joke. "Now, shall we begin?"

Yuugi looked at Jou out of the corner of his eye.

"I let you drag me to a seminar on how to kiss," he muttered.

Jou didn't bat an eye. "It's what friends are for."

- - -

Ryou clapped his hands together, impatient to begin class. He scanned the upturned faces of his students, inwardly smiling at the mixture of eagerness, fear, trepidation, and boredom that met him. Honestly, there were a few more people than he'd expected. His seminars were usually well attended, but when he'd been handed the roster his eyes had bulged at the sheer number of names that awaited him.

"First things first," Ryou began. "Let me get a look at what we have here. Would all couples gather yourselves to my left," he said while extending his hand, "and would all you lucky singles come over here and be right?"

A few sniggers accompanied the shuffling of the students as everyone made to comply with Ryou's request. There were a few disgruntled pouts when some of the single people realized that those they'd been eyeing moved to the opposite side of the room, and there was one particular blond who looked conspicuously downcast until his shorter, dark-haired companion pulled on his arm and redirected his attention. Once his students had settled Ryou went about the task of counting how many single students he had. He frowned lightly.

"Well," Ryou said thoughtfully, "hm." Not only was there an uneven number of singles, there was also an uneven number of men and women. Though personally he had no problem with this, experience had taught him that it was best to deal with the situation before any tempers or prejudices could flare. From the looks on some of his students' faces, it appeared they were also aware of the problem.

"I just want to say before we begin that I have an open and tolerant atmosphere in my classroom. There is no room for judgment or bigotry, and if I see any sign of it you _will_ be asked to leave." Ryou paused, looking confidently at his students until heads nodded in understanding. "Now then," he continued, readdressing the group of singles with a sociable air. "Any of you have anything against a man kissing a man or a woman kissing a woman?"

"I certainly have no issue with the later!" the blond Ryou'd noticed earlier proclaimed, much to the humorous embarrassment of his friend.

"Good. Because from the look of things, I'd say we're about to see some of the former." Ryou couldn't help but laugh at the resulting disappointment on the blond's face, nor the scheming grin on the dark-haired man. A woman raised her hand and offered to partner with two men if they felt uncomfortable kissing each other, to which two men readily agreed. That left one pair of men, two pair of women, three mixed couples, and…

"And one man left out," Ryou said to himself, placing a hand on his hip and raising the other to his lips. He thought for a moment. "Do any of you consider yourselves good at kissing?"

The black-haired friend of the blond shrugged casually and nodded before his arm was forced into the air. Disappointed that only one volunteered himself from the single side of the room, even if it was involuntary, Ryou turned towards the couples, none of which offered themselves for what was certainly a call for demonstration.

"_Jou_, stop it already!"

Ryou turned his head towards the hiss, tapping his chin while he watched the blond – Jou, apparently – and his friend engage in a battle of control over the smaller man's arm. "What's your name?" he asked once he was able to gain their attention.

Straightening his shirt, the dark-haired man pointedly turned away from his associate to answer the question. "I'm Yuugi."

"Yuugi," Ryou repeated, nodding in greeting and smiling when the newly introduced did the same. "Would you come up here for a minute?"

Yuugi blinked in surprise, and then stumbled when Jou gave him an encouraging push towards the stage. Glaring at the blond over his shoulder for good measure, Yuugi turned his attention towards the instructor.

"It looks as though we don't have a partner for you," Ryou said once Yuugi was standing beside him.

"Oh, that's no problem," Yuugi said, shoving his hands into his back pockets. "I'm just here to observe and support that lug over there." He winked at Jou when the affronted man gestured at him to the enjoyment of the room.

"Really?" Ryou said, his disbelief of the statement obvious. He was used to his students getting cold feet once the class began, and he wasn't about to let the only self-proclaimed good kisser out of his sight that easily. "Be that as it may, I still have a use for you."

Yuugi's good humor faded as suspicion forced its way in. "What might that be?"

"Well," Ryou said as he turned and addressed the room, "we need someone who knows what he's doing to show the rest of us. Right guys?" He grinned knowingly when the room erupted with encouraging applause, whistles, and one enthusiastic catcall from a certain blond.

Yuugi paled. "But, um," he said, looking nervously from side to side. He never had liked being the center of attention when he wasn't the one seeking it. He latched onto the one fact he hoped would save him from the humiliation. "There aren't enough of us here!"

He winced. Yuugi couldn't have made his apprehension any clearer if he'd painted a sign in red and worn it around his neck.

Ryou pretended to be offended. "There is _me_. But," he continued, taking pity on Yuugi when he saw him sway at the offer, "I can't very well demonstrate _and_ offer instruction. Hm. This is a pickle."

It was at this moment, while his eyes roamed the room as he tried to think of the best way to utilize the man standing next to him that Ryou saw a familiar head of hair standing outside the open door. Excited, he excused himself for a moment, leaving Yuugi to field the offers of both women and men to be his willing partner. With a final look over his shoulder to see Yuugi bowing and posturing in taunt to the teases he was receiving, Ryou called out to the man he had seen, closing the classroom door behind him.

- - -

Atemu raised his head when he heard his name called from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he twisted around and, after a long pause, eventually raised his eyebrows in greeting.

"Ryou."

"Atemu!" Ryou trotted up to his best friend's side, smiling while he brushed some of his unruly hair out of his eyes. "How's it going?"

"I'm fairing well." Atemu remained still and offered no further greeting.

Ryou leaned forward to get a good close-up of Atemu, accustomed to his friend's clipped responses. "What are you up to?"

Atemu lowered one eyebrow, leaving the other one aloft and indifferent.

"Right…" Ryou said, recognizing the gesture. Asking Atemu questions was a pointless, albeit amusing, endeavor. If the man wanted you to know something, he'd tell you, and not a moment before. Still, that didn't detour Ryou from the challenge of gleaming information from his friend when the younger was unwilling to divulge. He'd yet to succeed, but that was half the fun.

"Okay then," Ryou began. He clapped his hands together in front of him to elongate the moment, his courage building as he was able to hold Atemu's focus. "I need a favor 'Tem. I'm in a bit of a bind."

Atemu' remained stoic, then snorted lightly as he moved his gaze away from Ryou.

"Oh come on!" Ryou whined, moving in front of Atemu to regain the attention he'd so quickly lost. "Listen, it's not that big a deal- no, really it isn't!" he was forced to add at the disbelieving look he was given from beneath flaxen bangs. "I just need to borrow you for a couple of hours."

"Borrow?" Atemu asked softly, in that naturally husky voice of his that set one's mind to Alert whether they were straight or gay. Ryou included.

"Yes," Ryou repeated, his eyes returning to his classroom.

Atemu followed his friend's gaze, his russet eyes landing on the small door. His brows furrowed in thought. "This favor… It has something to do with your seminar?"

Ryou winced at the disapproving look developing on the other man's face. "Atemu-"

"No."

Ryou blanched as he watched his handsomely stubborn friend turn and walk away, his mind racing as he tried to conjure a convincing argument for Atemu to help him out. "I'll never ask you for anything again!"

He winced. That was pathetic even by _his_ standards. And apparently Atemu agreed, if Ryou could read anything in the errant glance he received.

"_Please_ 'Tem," Ryou groaned, catching up to Atemu and placing his hand on his arm, affectionately stopping him. Atemu showed his friendship by allowing himself to be stopped, turning and sighing as he waited for Ryou to argue his case.

"Please. Just this once. I have an odd number of people and only one who claims he has any idea what he's doing."

Atemu closed his eyes.

"I know," Ryou said, reading the man's reluctance. "I know this isn't your idea of a good time." He paused, before adding mischievously, "Even if you are damn good at it."

"Hn," Atemu agreed distractedly.

Ryou rubbed his hand along the arm now in his possession. "Listen, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but _you_ know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't in a bind. I'm not asking you to do anything perverse or to be an exhibitionist - okay," he said when Atemu gave him a bemused smirk that lasted but a moment before he returned to his customary blank expression, "maybe I am, but there's nothing wrong with kissing."

Atemu frowned. "I believe a great deal of that depends on _who_ is doing the kissing."

"You won't have to," Ryou quickly promised as he led Atemu back towards the classroom. "The guy says he knows what he's doing, I'll ask him to take the lead."

Atemu's expressive eyebrows rose again at the mention of his prospective partner.

"Of course a guy Atemu. Regardless of what you think, I _do_ pay attention. Best friend sanction and all." Ryou grinned at the resigned groan. "Come here, let me show you something."

Sidling Atemu against the classroom door, and after a few energetic head nods and waggles of his eyebrows, Ryou was finally able to get his friend to look through the small window.

"Well, what do you see?" Ryou asked.

"A classroom sorely missing its instructor," Atemu said, deadpan.

Ryou scowled. "What _else_?" When Atemu didn't answer, merely stared through the window impassively, Ryou understood that a more direct approach was in order for his intentionally thick cohort. "Anything on _stage_?"

There was a pause. "A disturbingly theatric blond." If it had been anyone else Ryou would have said that the voice sounded awed, but years of friendship told him it couldn't possibly be true.

"What?" Turning his gaze from Atemu to the window, Ryou sighed in annoyance at the antics ensuing in his classroom. "_Him_ again," he frowned. "I knew Jou was a showboat." He covered his eyes with his hand, placing his other hand on his hip, striking what Atemu had dubbed Ryou's Eternal Self-Pity Pose. Once he felt sufficient time had passed Ryou shook the tension from his body and resumed his pleading. "Do you see the blond's friend?" he asked, though with less enthusiasm. "Anyone else on stage who isn't making a fool of themselves?"

After several moments of silence Ryou looked up from the ground he'd been staring at and towards Atemu. He was surprised to find his friend looking fixedly through the window, with his eyes slightly narrowed. It was the only visible sign of Interest Ryou had ever been able to discern in his best friend, and it was rare that he was quick enough to see it before Atemu hid it behind his famous mask of apathy.

"So," Ryou said into Atemu's ear, having moved behind him to cut off any possible avenue of escape should the shorter man choose to bolt. "See anything you like?"

Ryou grinned as Atemu ignored him completely and made his grand entrance into the classroom, which caused about half the people inside to turn and look towards the door, including the man Ryou had wanted Atemu to notice.

Ryou immediately followed. Now that all participants were present, it was time for class to begin.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Introduction

Chapter Two – Introductions

"_Must_ you embarrass me like this?!"

"Yug-"

"It's bad enough you dragged me here, but to tell everyone that _I'm_ the one in desperate need of help!"

"Yug-"

"Why I'm in my right mind to tell them how _you_-!"

"Look towards the doorway, Yug."

Yuugi tripped over the secret he was about to reveal regarding his former best friend, mouth hanging open before he snapped it shut, _hmphed!_ loudly, and sullenly turned his eyes towards the door. Jou celebrated his victory when Yuugi took a sharp breath and, taking full advantage of his buddy's distraction, quickly vacated the stage to the relative safety of the throng of his fellow students.

Completely unaware of Jou's tactful escape, Yuugi found himself unwilling to look away from the godly image in button-down shirt now making his way towards the stage. Choosing to ignore the stern expression that only enhanced the deity's allure, Yuugi allowed his blue eyes to saunter over the face, linger on the torso, and devour the legs that were, for all intent and purpose, as far reaching as Mt. Everest.

Yuugi had an overwhelming urge to take up mountain climbing.

- - -

Ryou trailed Atemu's purposeful strides to the front of the classroom, pausing to reassure his students that everything was well and that the seminar would proceed post haste. Smiling as he joined the two men on stage, mindful of the potent stare they were sharing and growing nervous with Atemu's ensuing silence, he cleared his throat and turned to address the room.

"Sorry about that folks. Shall we begin? Would you kindly form rows of, oh, I'd say about four couples deep in front of the stage please? Yes, that's right," Ryou encouraged, motioning with his arms as his students moved to comply with his request. He kept a careful eye on Jou, wanting to know exactly where the troublesome man was going to place himself. Much to his chagrin, after a moment of hesitation the blond aligned with a petit brunette only one couple away from Yuugi. Ryou suppressed a groan at the impending - … no, the promising look of trouble Jou was giving Yuugi, who in turn had not torn his eyes away from Atemu.

Taking advantage of his friend's rather blunt interest in Yuugi, Ryou decided to alter the order of his seminar. He explained briefly how the next two hours would proceed, with him explaining a technique, Yuugi and Atemu demonstrating it _correctly_ (he said this in warning to Atemu), and then how the couples were to take turns practicing as he walked amongst them. Once the rules were established, and he'd answered a few not-stupid questions, he started his introductory speech.

"Hey," Yuugi finally said by way of greeting, keeping his voice lowered so as not to interrupt Ryou's address. As much as he enjoyed looking into those exotic eyes, a deep coffee brown warmth laced through with veins of peppermint red that mixed into a delicious cinnamon swirl that made his mouth water, being watched with such dryness was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"I'm Yuugi," he tried again. An elegant, deeply black and perfectly shaped eyebrow rose at the introduction. It was all Yuugi received.

_Jerk_, he thought half-heartedly. Much to his surprise, however, the moment the thought crossed his mind the other man smirked and, yes, it _was_ a sinful act that fully deserved the scowl Yuugi gave in reply.

"Now, as these two have been demonstrating here," Ryou interrupted, walking over to Yuugi and Atemu, "one thing that makes a kiss good is connecting with your partner before you kiss, and one of the best ways to do that is to look into each other's eyes." He stood behind the duo to better present them, and also to provide himself the opportunity to discreetly jab his knuckle into Atemu's side. It was an affectionate reminder to not act like a cold-hearted bastard in his classroom, thank you very much.

"Keep in mind it doesn't have to be a soul-searing search," Ryou continued, nodding around Atemu to encourage Yuugi to continue his participation. "You simply want to let your partner know you're in the moment."

"In the moment," Yuugi muttered under his breath. He turned his attention from Ryou back to the man in front of him, who still insisted on not emoting.

Feeling the tension Ryou, without interrupting his speech, leaned over to whisper in Yuugi's ear, "His name's Atemu."

"Really?" Yuugi said with mock enthusiasm. "I thought it was Mute." He silently cheered when Atemu's eyebrows narrowed in consternation.

Ryou chose not to comment. "Next, I want you to partake in a little foreplay. Would one person reach out their arm to the other? And if you're wearing anything that's covering your arm, please either remove it or push it out of the way if you would."

Atemu turned his eyes to Ryou before sighing heavily. In one quick motion he unbuttoned his cuff, rolled up his sleeve, and extended his bared left arm to Yuugi, settled his weight on his right foot, tilted his head, and stared impatiently at the blue-eyed man.

Yuugi looked at the arm vacantly. What was he supposed to do with it?

"Well?" Atemu snapped.

"Well what?" Yuugi examined the arm in front of him, his gaze floating to Atemu's eyes and back to the arm several times. He found that he quite liked looking at them both, but no matter how often he did he remained baffled by the request. And by Atemu's attitude. He was forced to watch the limb more closely when it was pressed further into his face, and his brain took the opportunity to notice the nice, rich shade of milk chocolate skin.

Hn. All of his references appeared to be linked to food today. Though, in his defense, Atemu was a deliciously tempting morsel of maleness.

"I thought you knew how to do this," Atemu said, his low, hushed voice breaking into Yuugi's musings.

"Do what?" Yuugi asked, amiably distracted by the vibrations left in the wake of Atemu's words.

A silent moment passed before the arm was suddenly removed from Yuugi's vision to be replaced with the image of Atemu turning towards Ryou and drilling a hole into his head. Knowing he'd been insulted, but not sure how, Yuugi huffed and reached forward, taking a strong hold of Atemu's wrist and pulling the limb in to his possession.

"Get real," he chided. "I know how to do this. I don't know how _he_ wants me to." Yuugi nodded towards Ryou to emphasize his point.

Atemu revealed a disbelieving frown before replacing it with his customary expression of languor. His arm being held by a handsome man provided no legitimate reason to complain.

"Everyone ready?" Ryou questioned, ignorant of the two-man scene performing behind him. When his students signaled their agreement he exclaimed, "Then watch and learn!" and turned to Atemu and Yuugi expectantly.

Yuugi, abruptly the center of attention, stared with wide eyes first at Ryou, then behind the instructor at the other students, before finally locking gazes with Jou. He paled when Jou waggled his eyebrows at him and made a dreadfully inappropriate gesture.

The arm in his grip remained perfectly still, but Yuugi could sense the growing agitation in the air. "Um," he said, cotton-soft so that only Atemu could hear him, and hopefully everyone else would think he was only taking a small breath. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

Atemu repressed a sigh. Gorgeous or not, he had no interest in a simple man.

"Kiss the length of my arm," Atemu rumbled in his throat.

"Oh." Embarrassed by his lack of attention Yuugi quickly bent over and placed a chaste kiss to the back of Atemu's wrist. Then, sensing that more was expected, he placed a couple more kisses, about two inches apart, and paused.

The complete lack of response from Atemu confirmed Yuugi's suspicion. He'd done that _horribly_.

"Yes, well," Ryou said, freezing the smile on his face so as not to be too obvious about his disappointment when Yuugi cast an apologetic glance his way. Glancing at Atemu and instantly feeling pity for Yuugi, Ryou turned and began his perusal of his students.

Atemu bit the side of his tongue, eyes glued to the still bowed form of the man in front of him. "Stellar," he muttered, with no intention of Yuugi hearing him. It was foolish of him to have hoped that this devilishly attractive man had any idea what he was doing. Yuugi was attending Ryou's seminar, after all. That, in itself, was telling.

Yuugi was having his own internal discussion, so preoccupied that he had yet to notice that he was still bent over, lips hovering over the tempting skin, grasping the limp wrist in his hand. He may have been a bit out of practice, but in no way did Yuugi believe he failed in terms of romance. Quite honestly that had been one of the worst attempts at foreplay – _simple_ foreplay, no less! – that he could remember, and that included his first fumbled steps into the world of intimacy. Scolding himself for his outstanding lack of performance, Yuugi was unaware of Atemu's efforts to reclaim his arm, or his own tightening grip to prevent its removal.

"Stop it," Yuugi mumbled distractedly. "That _sucked_."

"No argument," Atemu said.

"It _sucked_," Yuugi reiterated, not hearing Atemu's protest. He stood, maintaining his grip, and shook his shoulders to relieve the tension in his neck. Turning his eyes to Atemu he said, in all seriousness, "I'm doing that again."

Atemu rose one of those eyebrows of his, clearly indicating that he should get a say in the matter.

Yuugi ignored him. He found it remarkably easy to do, despite the sex that oozed off the man. This was no longer about demonstrating his skill to the class. It was all about pride. And ego. Ego was absolutely involved. Yuugi wasn't about to allow his bruised character to persist, even if he was the one who damaged it.

Easing his hold so it was more inviting than restraining, Yuugi turned Atemu's arm until the delicate underside was revealed. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the pulse in Atemu's wrist, and then up over the muscle of the other man's thumb, though not so far as to reach into his palm. He kept the touch light, teasing, wanting to lower defenses and create the proper mood of expectation. With his free hand Yuugi traced soft patterns on the sensitive skin of the underarm before leaning his face down to the prepared surface.

Parting his lips, Yuugi allowed the heat of his breath to pool over that small area of Atemu's arm that his mouth zeroed in on. After a moment of false hesitation, during which he kept his fingers idly tracing over Atemu's skin, he pulled the arm up just enough to meet his lips halfway as he delivered the first of several kisses. The warmth of Atemu's body floated into Yuugi's lips, making the pliant flesh even more so as Yuugi pulled away, only to place another kiss nearly on top of the same spot, but not exactly. No, not exactly, so the sensation would be hauntingly familiar while adding the quiver of excitement for the new.

The kisses continued, slowly inching their way along the length of the ever reaching arm, and Yuugi found himself being seduced by the action even though his original intent had been merely to show off his skills. No matter, he'd reached the crook of Atemu's arm, and here is where the fun began.

Pausing, Yuugi slowly wet his lips with his tongue, the flesh having dried due to the near continuous contact with Atemu's skin and, once pleasantly moistened, placed a heated, lingering, open-mouthed kiss to the bend of Atemu's elbow. While partaking in this delightful activity, Yuugi allowed the hand not supporting Atemu's elbow to dance along the man's fingers and wrist, continuing contact along the length of the limb.

Slightly increasing the pressure of his kisses, Yuugi began pulling his way up the remaining length of Atemu's arm, using, of course, his lips to commence the crawling. Deciding to add a bit of flare to better prove his prowess, he didn't stop when he reached Atemu's shoulder, but continued over the curve and to the man's strong neck. Here he did make a small sound of enjoyment, though he was unaware of it, much as he was unaware that the hand holding on to Atemu's was now cradling the limb in a firm, confident manner that clearly relayed his interest.

Yuugi slowed his kisses and lessened their intensity, placing one at the top of Atemu's shoulder, at the juncture where it met his neck, two languid kisses along the length of the newly exposed tendon, and then a final kiss directly behind the earlobe. Once he was done he remained leaning against Atemu, mind in a blissful haze, lips nicely tingling, and nose buried behind that adorable ear that just begged to be nuzzled. He inhaled and submerged himself in the heady scent of Atemu's skin. He wasn't paying much attention to the outside world, but even so, he was unable to miss the shrill whine of his best friend.

"She's _laughin'_! She ain't supposed to be laughing!"

Yuugi slumped against Atemu, now keeping his nose buried behind the god's ear to hide his mortification.

"Actually, Jou," Ryou said, approaching from the other side of the room. "Laughter means she's enjoying it."

"Eh?" There was a long silence, during which Yuugi pretended he didn't know the blond, followed by a sheepish laugh. "Aw… oops."

Yuugi decided then and there that being friends with Jou was hazardous to his libido.

- - -

Deciding the time was prudent to divert everyone's focus now that his demonstrators had been so rudely interrupted, Ryou walked to the front of the room and gathered the small bowl he'd brought with him to class. "Okay," he said, walking between each couple and handing them a small, hard candy as he passed, "now that we're all getting well acquainted, it's just about time to start practicing what you all came here for."

"Smoochin'!"

There was generous nervous laughter from the single people, while the couples applauded the sentiment. Ryou turned to admonish Jou for the outburst but had to catch himself when he realized the blond was innocent. To cover his mistake and maintain his dignity in front of the class he hopped onto the stage, handing first Yuugi, then a suspicious Atemu, a candy. When Atemu refused to put the sweet in his mouth Ryou took the opportunity to vent his frustration by shoving the piece where it belonged.

"Good boy," he admonished, patting Atemu on the cheek and ignoring the low growl that promised his imminent demise.

Yuugi pursed his lips to hide his humor at Atemu's petulance, tuning out Ryou's instruction for partners to switch places and repeat the act of foreplay so everyone could practice. "So," he said, popping the peppermint candy into his mouth and rolling it over his tongue, "I guess it's your turn, then."

Atemu made one movement with his jaw, presumably to hide his horrid orange candy under his tongue. He looked at Yuugi. He looked at Yuugi's outstretched arm. He raised his ridiculous eyebrow.

No way, Yuugi thought, eyes widening. After all he'd put into it, and now the sex idol wasn't going to reciprocate? That wasn't fair!

"It's your turn," Yuugi said more sternly. Striking man or not, the blasé look he was given was not endearing in any way, shape, or form.

"No," Atemu said.

No? Yuugi mouthed the word, his displeasure clearly evident. And why did Atemu keep looking at him like that? Like the man saw nothing wrong with his behavior, like rudeness was all part of the norm? This was unacceptable.

"I deserve it," Yuugi found himself saying, to his own humiliation. Had his mouth suddenly disengaged from his brain? He felt heat rise to his cheeks but forced down the color that wanted to follow through sheer force of will. After a few moments of stillness, during which he was stared at by that _man_, Yuugi decided to swim since he was already in the pool.

"It _was_ good," Yuugi said, dropping his voice to an alluring tone. "Goodness deserves goodness in kind, doesn't it?"

Atemu lowered his eyes to Yuugi's arm, which still hung between them, outstretched and waiting, asking to be touched and kissed and petted. He raised his eyes to Yuugi's blue gaze. "I don't kiss others."

"But you accept them."

Atemu, as Yuugi was beginning to expect, did not respond.

"Then what are you doing here?" Yuugi demanded quietly.

Atemu shrugged one shoulder, nearly throwing Yuugi off his feet at the reckless display of emotion. "Ryou needed a favor."

Yuugi didn't believe him. "That's it?"

"You doubt me?" Atemu straightened his shoulders at Yuugi, head raised in righteous defense. His eyes narrowed when he saw the look of impending victory cross Yuugi's face.

Smirking, Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest and settled his weight on to his back foot. Well well, so there was a reaction in that luscious body after all. "I do." He leaned forward to emphasize the challenge, daring Atemu to prove him wrong. The other man leaned forward to meet him, a heated glare being shared between a leer and a frown, anticipation building, slowly building, rising and curling and –

"She did it Yug!"

- shattering at the piercing cry of one enigmatic blond.

Yuugi suppressed a curse, dropping his head and burying his face in his hand so there would be no possible way he could give Jou the glare he deserved. He felt Atemu linger near him before returning to his standing position. A piece of him died with the movement.

"Did _what_ Jou?!"

"Made me laugh!"

Yuugi dared a look between his fingers, only to see Jou giving him a grin that outshone the sun as he stood with his chest puffed out and eyes wide in excitement. Turning his eyes to look at his friend's partner, Yuugi was mildly surprised to see that the woman was trying and failing to suppress a smile at Jou's antics. He was genuinely happy to see this, but he couldn't help but wish that Jou would leave him alone so he could make his _own_ conquest. And from what he could tell, he was going to have to work hard to get beneath Atemu's skin.

Looking at said man, Yuugi found Atemu angled against the wall beside them, his bored gaze looking out over the class. He cleared his throat to get the man's attention only to garner an irritated glance at having been disturbed. Yuugi's spirits brightened.

He did love a challenge.

- - -

_To be continued…_


	3. First Lesson

Chapter Three – First Lesson

Atemu was bored.

The man who had drawn him in to the classroom had turned out to be less interesting than he'd expected, and the only time he did do anything of significance was when he insulted Atemu's honor. This was not his idea of a good time.

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed lazily over his chest, Atemu propped his head against the whiteboard and sighed. The things he did for friendship. Honestly, Ryou was going to owe him big for this sacrifice. The man knew how he cringed at public displays of affection; to wheedle him into demonstrating just that for the sake of some damn seminar was shameful. Ignore the fact that Ryou had found him a marvelously ravishing partner that fit Atemu's strict tastes. The man's actions were unforgivable.

Turning his eyes to the main cause of his boredom, Atemu found Yuugi standing with his own arms rigorously crossed over his chest, one foot tapping animatedly, and a frown pulling on his mouth as he leveled an impressive sneer at his blond companion. He was fully distracted, which allowed Atemu to stare at him unimpeded.

Yuugi really was worth looking at, which was a compliment when coming from Atemu. A hair's breadth shorter than himself, Yuugi had a youthful appearance that did not hinder his adult masculinity. He held himself with a relaxed poise that was simultaneously friendly and guarded. Even with his glare, which could, Atemu supposed, be classified as a Lethal Weapon were one to be on its receiving end, there was little about Yuugi that could be considered as threatening. And though he wouldn't admit it to himself, let alone out loud, this air of welcome was an undeniable turn on for him. Welcoming was something Atemu would never be, and to find it in someone else always created an animal magnetism in him. It pulled, it tugged, it demanded he follow… and then it would disappoint when the person would turn out to be exceedingly dull beyond their immediate appetite-inducing allure.

It was a shame. When he'd first walked on the stage and stared into Yuugi's eyes, Atemu had found hope in the blue irises whose color was a prime example of gradation from electric blue to the deepest hues of violet. They reminded him of a painter's brush stroke, from the initial push against the canvas to the end of the stroke where the pigment would be thinnest. Atemu adored art, loved anything that reminded him of it, and Yuugi did not dissatisfy him. The eyes were only the beginning, and the elongated torso was the brilliant conclusion to the man.

Atemu needed to stop right there. He didn't want to go sentimental on a lackluster individual.

Atemu kept his gaze purposely fixed on a far wall when Ryou sidled up to him, having finished instructing his students to stand before their partners and direct their attention to the stage. He was in no mood to cooperate further.

"Oh come on," Ryou said out of the corner of his mouth. "You act like I'm torturing you."

"You are."

"Evil little thing that I am," Ryou grinned, finding, as he usually did, great amusement in Atemu's bratty mood. "Now come, demonstrate to the class just how wonderful you are."

Atemu resisted the firm tug on his elbow.

Looking back in surprise, Ryou raised an eyebrow at his friend. Was he really so agitated? "What's wrong?" Narrowed eyes were his answer.

"I don't like this Ryou," Atemu said, contrite.

Ryou suppressed the urge to say _obviously_, instead focusing his attention on getting his stubborn companion to move. He stole a glance at Yuugi, who was watching them covertly from the corner of his eyes, doubt rolling off him in waves. "What did he do?" Ryou whispered, returning his gaze to Atemu.

Atemu relaxed his muscles, making himself heavy as he leaned against the wall, further signaling to Ryou that he was not going to move. Now this was a position he was familiar with, one he could navigate on auto-pilot. "Nothing," he said, his indifference firmly rooted in his expression.

Ryou watched his friend for a moment, considering. "Hm."

Atemu turned his eyes away and looked at the door. It was sorely tempting him to leave.

A snort of disdain interrupted the two men, drawing the attention of both Ryou and Atemu with the sound.

Yuugi raised his chin when the others noticed him. "You're pouting." He smirked when Ryou's eyes widened in disbelief, having not expected Atemu to react and not being disappointed. "What's wrong? Did you find a challenge you couldn't rise to?"

It was difficult for Yuugi not to laugh when he saw Atemu glower defensively. He was right; the only way to get a physical reaction out of that man was to insult his integrity. And though they had only just met, Yuugi was more inclined to believe Atemu's body than his obtuse air. He had distinctly felt the muscles in Atemu's shoulder relax when he'd kissed it, and the perceptible tilt of a head so Yuugi could better reach his throat had been no illusion. The hand Yuugi had held had remained lax, but Yuugi was going to believe that was more practice than any feeling of disinterest.

Besides, Yuugi knew he was _good_. It was just time for Atemu to accept it.

Yuugi was greatly disillusioned, then, when Atemu's eyes returned to their gloriously haughty size that pulled one into their depths while making them feel they should kneel in gratitude for the privilege.

"The opposite, I assure you," Atemu said smoothly. He maintained his heated gaze, delighting when Yuugi's body tensed at the insult.

"'_Tem_," Ryou warned. His voice was accompanied by a low, drawn-out whistle that was all too evidently impressed. He ignored it, having learned by now that whenever Yuugi was involved, so was his friend Jou, and the blond had no sense of restraint. "Kindly leave the asshole out of my classroom, would you?" Ryou sighed when Atemu barely spared him a glance.

It was just his luck that Atemu would choose today to be obstinate. Even though it was his default mode, Ryou had hoped his best friend would be man enough to follow through with the class once he'd entered its door. This was, in all likelihood, Ryou's fault. He knew Atemu better than to think that he would put himself out over something he deemed as insignificant as a kissing seminar.

Having accepted appropriate responsibility, Ryou nodded once before tightening his grip on Atemu's elbow and yanking the man from the wall and back in front of Yuugi. He offered a serene smile as his friend stumbled gracefully – only Atemu could make such an achievement possible – before glaring at him over his shoulder. "I asked, you agreed," Ryou said simply. And with that, he returned his attention to his bewildered students, assuring them that everything was well.

Atemu closed his eyes and let the irritation melt away. Ryou was correct. If he was unhappy it was his own fault for agreeing to the arrangement. It was difficult to swallow, but he was not a man above admitting his mistakes. Nor was he a man who would go back on his word, especially to a friend. Mentally, he sighed in resignation, opened his eyes and settled them on Yuugi. He didn't see the mixed expression of amusement and resentment, unconcerned with what Yuugi was feeling. Atemu's focus had resettled on the extension of Yuugi's torso, his mind taking note that the expanse of those sides would nicely accommodate his own larger hands.

Perhaps, if he were willing to put some effort into it, Atemu might be able to wring an ounce of pleasure from this debacle.

- - -

Yuugi was completely flustered. It did absolutely nothing for the ego to have a man forced to accept a kiss from you. The fact that said man made Yuugi's mind buzz with pleasure only added to the humiliation. Why was he subjecting himself to this again?

Oh yes. That's right.

Jou cringed against Yuugi's expression, forcing a cough and making a show of returning his attention to his partner.

The satisfaction that Jou knew exactly what he thought of him at that moment only helped to ease Yuugi's pain a little, but it was appreciated. He raised an eye to Atemu, testing the waters for a response on that becoming and placid face and, failing to garner one, settled on his heels and waited for instruction. There was little else Yuugi could do at the moment.

Ryou clapped his hands again to gain the attention of the classroom, a nervous habit that Atemu had yet to break him of despite his meticulous efforts. "Now that everyone has finished their candy – no, go ahead and swallow it. Go _on_," he added when a woman stuck her tongue out at him to demonstrate that her candy was not yet depleted of its sweetness. "Now that we won't be offending our partners, would you please turn your attention to our lovely demonstrators and observe how one should press their lips against someone else's?" Ryou purposefully ignored the skeptic looks sent his way. Offended or not, it was his experience that most people only _thought_ they knew what they were doing when it came to the basic premise of kissing. It was always best to start at the beginning.

Eyes creased as Yuugi and Atemu listened to Ryou's instruction, minds turning with their upcoming endeavor. While Atemu was resigned, inherently knowing that Ryou would begin at a snail's crawl, Yuugi found the prospect of pressing his mouth against those inviting dark lips to be akin to walking over dry ice. He was certain that the contact would burn, as did any action taken to soothe lust, but Yuugi was also confident that the arctic response he would no doubt receive would sizzle painfully against his pride.

Oh well, there was nothing for it. Taking the necessary step forward so he could reach his target, Yuugi tilted his head back, defiantly looked Atemu in the eye, and pressed his mouth against Atemu's. Yuugi held Atemu's gaze, daring the man to make a derisive move or comment. After a moment of non-reaction, Yuugi couldn't help but frown with his eyebrows. Even though this was yet to be a kiss, he thought that the least Atemu could do would be to acknowledge that another mouth was pressed against his own. Cold hearted son of a …

Atemu, for his part, was doing remarkably well hiding his displeasure. He'd hoped that the longer he remained quiet the sooner this display would be done, but that hope was dashed as Ryou began explaining to his class the reasons behind the exercise. His long-winded friend had recognized Atemu's desire to break the contact and had halted the action with a smile that promised future pain and embarrassment should he stop now. Knitting his brows in thought, Atemu resorted to Plan B. Make the experience as pleasurable as possible.

Pulling his head back far enough to allow himself to speak, Atemu mumbled to Yuugi, "Don't push so hard."

"'Scuse me?" Yuugi muttered.

Atemu sighed, which was difficult given their positions. "Don't push so hard," he repeated.

Yuugi bristled at the implication. Atemu was already criticizing his technique and they hadn't even begun kissing yet. This was looking to be loads of fun.

When the pressure didn't change – actually, at one point it increased as though Yuugi was proving a point – Atemu employed a different tactic. He pulled his head away completely. "How did my mouth feel?"

Warm, supple, yummy, _nice_, were all words that passed through Yuugi's mind. "It's your fault, I'm sure," passed through his lips.

Atemu scowled. "_I_ didn't do anything," he protested.

"Exactly," Yuugi nodded. "That's why it sucked."

Lord, spare me, Atemu thought. He turned his head towards the whiteboard, gathering his thoughts before unleashing his wisdom on the disagreeable man in front of him. Arrogance was never a becoming trait, even when it was wrapped in such a titillating package. "Do it again," Atemu instructed, tossing his head towards Yuugi. "This time, don't push."

Yuugi cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"And don't turn your head so much," Atemu continued, ignoring Yuugi's flippancy. "A mouth should feel like a mouth, not like-" He paused, not wanting to voice the word his mind so helpfully supplied to him. Despite his mood, there was no reason to be crude.

Steaming, Yuugi seriously considered not kissing the gorgeous man at all, but his libido won the battle and convinced his ego to step back for the opportunity of lascivious pleasure. "Fine," he spat, making a visible show of not turning his head by waiting until the last moment to move his nose out of the way, keeping it close enough to feel the texture of Atemu's face as he pushed his mouth against the infuriating man before him. Unexpected heat stabbed his stomach and drew his attention away from Atemu's frustrated expression and towards just how wonderful skin on skin contact was with this man.

"You're doing it again," Atemu complained.

It took Yuugi a brief, but important, second, to register Atemu's voice. Mentally shaking himself back into the moment, he scowled before lessening the pressure against Atemu's lips. _Better_? he asked begrudgingly with his eyes.

"More," Atemu said. There was a notable lack of harshness in his tone, though he still wasn't pleased.

Yuugi pulled back a bit further. The look in Atemu's eyes made him pull back again, though he hesitated to pull away any more for fear that he'd lose contact with Atemu's mouth completely. The prospect excited him and heightened his sense of exactly how real those lips felt against his own, and how warm the breath was that passed between them.

"There?" Yuugi whispered, the word catching in his throat when an unguarded emotion flitted over Atemu's gaze.

"There," Atemu agreed with a voice just as breezy. He didn't know that Yuugi would be able to get it right so quickly. It startled him. It… amused him.

"When you two are done playing around, start tilting your heads from side to side for us, will you?"

Ryou's expectant voice broke the spell that neither man had noticed drape over them as they slowly followed the order, eyes slipping closed as mouths broke apart and pressed together repeatedly. It was sensual in its own way, not so much for the act as for the deliberateness of it, and its endurance. Calming contact with another human being, expecting no more than the moment's pressure shared between them with the parting promise that it would soon happen again.

"I like _this_!"

The proclamation sounded around the room, waking Yuugi from his blissful dream and startling him into stillness, much to Atemu's consternation. Turning his eyes, then his head, Yuugi slouched in defeat. He looked at Atemu, whose expression had returned to solid indifference. It was a direct contrast to the emotion Yuugi would have sworn on Jou's life he'd felt not a moment before.

Life was out to get him.

- - -

Atemu, for his part, had discovered a new life's mission that included backslapping every loud mouth, shaggy haired blond man that he ever had the misfortune to encounter.

- - -

_To be continued…_

Special thanks to my new beta, Abi2!


	4. Kiss Me!

Chapter Four – Kiss Me

It was an unusual moment for Yuugi. He wasn't accustomed to those whom he had kissed looking so blasé about the act. He'd certainly never had someone tell him that he was doing it wrong, and it was this more than the act of indifference that left him feeling irked. Though no Don Juan, Yuugi did consider himself to be damn good at kissing. He should be, in view of the time he spent on reading books and websites on how to do it not only properly, but with the utmost enjoyment. 'Leave them wanting more' was the motto he followed, not 'Leave them correcting your technique.'

That was something else that bothered him as he crossed his arms and lowered his head, waiting for Ryou to quiet Jou's enthusiasm. Why did this particular man have the capability to fluster him with so little expression? Sure, he was fun to look at, and his body simply teased Yuugi to come and touch it, but why should Atemu's opinion of him matter at all? He didn't know the man, had no delusion that he'd ever see him again after the afternoon had passed. What, exactly, did he have to gain from Atemu other than material for future fantasies?

As Atemu turned enough to grace Yuugi with a three-quarter profile, his body rigidly lax as he afforded the door a longing glance, Yuugi accepted that fantasy material was a perfectly honorable and respectable goal. This encounter was going to satisfy his imagination for weeks.

Yuugi shook out the agitation in his limbs when Ryou announced it was time to get to the meat of the seminar, motioning behind himself to gain Atemu's attention to stop moping and reclaim his position beside Yuugi. Brushing his bangs out of his face and behind his ear, past experiences reminding him that his unruly hair had a bad habit of intruding on his kisses, Yuugi forcefully yawned to relax his facial muscles in preparation. He looked Atemu in the eye, reconciled to the blank expression he received.

"Are you going to let me do this?" Yuugi asked out of the side of his mouth so as not to interrupt Ryou's explanations to the class.

"Don't push."

It was difficult not to sulk at that comment. "What's wrong with a little pressure?" Yuugi couldn't help but ask in his indignation. He simply couldn't get a read on Atemu and it was driving him nuts.

"Nothing," Atemu said. He only expanded on this when Yuugi's look of annoyance threatened to persist until he was satisfied with the answer. "You do not add pressure. You demand it. It's aggressive."

Yuugi's eyes narrowed at the implication. "I don't force _any_thing on anyone."

"Sure," Atemu slurred, closing his eyes to maintain his patience. When he opened them again to find that Yuugi had pulled back from him, he frowned lightly in thought. He raised an eyebrow in question to the other man's behavior.

Yuugi's frown matched Atemu's while he thought about the blunt statement. Did his kisses really come across as demanding? Certainly that wasn't his intention. His eyes remained on Atemu, though they did not see him as they looked back into past memories. Yuugi was not an aggressive man; in fact, he abhorred forcefulness on any level, having had friends and family on the wrong end of such treatment. Atemu said he demanded in his kisses… well, not even in his kisses, but in his preludes as well. If he was sending such a signal before he delivered a kiss, what was the kiss itself saying about him?

Atemu watched Yuugi studiously. It was a curious response the shorter man had given to his criticism. Most didn't listen to his advice, their pride too wounded that they weren't immediately in the right deafening ears to anything Atemu had to say. From what he could tell, Yuugi was actually listening to him. It was refreshing.

"No one ever told me that I come on too strong," Yuugi mused, his gaze slowly focusing back on to Atemu. He allowed his eyes to reflect his scrutiny of the statement.

Atemu felt creases in his forehead he wasn't aware had formed disappear as he relaxed his features. His fingers tapped absently against the side of his leg, a tell that he was intrigued that he was not aware he exposed. "Truth is often difficult to express."

Yuugi tilted his head to the side. "Not for you," he observed. He was surprised when his comment earned a small smile.

"Difficult, not impossible," Atemu explained, pleased with Yuugi words. "All that is required is the desire to speak it."

"Hm," Yuugi considered, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. "Some would deem that to be a selfish endeavor. Always speaking the truth, always being blunt, simply so you can say you were honest; there is no honor in that. It's self-serving, don't you think?"

"Interesting," Atemu hummed. He nodded his head once, the smile falling and reforming on his lips with a playful flare. "You assume that I would place my need to be truthful over the welfare of others." Atemu's smile pulled into a grin when Yuugi's eyes widened marginally. "Why?"

Why indeed, Yuugi thought. For the same reason an earlier comment of Atemu's had been nagging at him. While the man gave every indication of being self-absorbed, Atemu had the habit of revealing bits of charm that clashed greatly with his outward demeanor. Yuugi grinned distractedly when the idea that Atemu's image was all a game crossed his mind. Perhaps Atemu was simply playful. A bizarre kind of playful, certainly, but playful nonetheless. If this were true, then all Yuugi had to do was learn the game, and in doing so he could gain access to the handsome man in front of him. It was an intriguing prospect that made Yuugi's nerves jittery with anticipation.

Still, there was that one thing he didn't understand. "You don't kiss others," Yuugi said softly, rolling the thought around his mind before allowing it to express itself on his tongue. He noticed a guarded expression creep into Atemu's eyes but ignored it, unwilling to lose the opportunity of discovery. "Tell me, Atemu… What truth are you afraid you'll reveal?"

Atemu straightened his posture, his enjoyment of the conversation instantly vanishing. With stern accusation he returned the gesture, "What truth do you fear will be revealed if you allow someone else to be in control?"

It wasn't immediate, but Yuugi did frown once he realized that, despite what he'd thought, he obviously had not learned all the rules to the game, or else he would not have offended Atemu enough to incite a defensive attack. "Touché," he conceded.

Atemu gave Yuugi a wary look from the corner of his eye, eventually nodding in agreement to the momentary truce that had been offered.

Yuugi's attention was captured when Ryou appeared behind Atemu, the man simultaneously scowling at his friend and smiling politely at Yuugi. Leaning back on his heels Yuugi raised an eyebrow in question, uncertain as to whether he appreciated the interruption or not. He couldn't very well figure out Atemu if outside influences were going to constantly nag him.

"Perhaps you're unaware that the next lesson has begun?" Ryou asked with a sweetness that couldn't be anything other than phony. He'd noticed that Atemu and Yuugi had been deep in conversation and had postponed coming over as long as he could, but he could not delay his class further simply because his best friend had found a new romantic pursuit. Especially when said friend had initially been resistant to the introduction.

Atemu glanced at Ryou over his shoulder before looking out over the classroom. Indeed, everyone was engaged in attempting the first stage of a successful kiss and, from what he could tell, very few of them were doing it correctly. Sighing in frustration he turned back to Yuugi, waving Ryou off with a flick of his wrist, which the instructor immediately understood before he returned to his class.

"Kiss me," Atemu said to Yuugi, though the distinction between suggestion and command left much to be desired.

Yuugi remained still. He was in no hurry to be corrected again, whether it was truthful or not. "You're angry."

"I'm not," Atemu said, leaning forward in a failed attempt to entice Yuugi to comply. "Kiss me."

"No." Yuugi narrowed his eyes. "You are. And if you're angry you won't like me kissing you."

Atemu sighed harshly. "Irritation and anger are different. I'm not angry," he reiterated, his eyes darting to the crowd and back to Yuugi.

"But you're irritated," Yuugi insisted.

"I am definitely getting there," Atemu admitted through gritted teeth. "Now will you just kiss me?"

Yuugi pursed his lips. He may be a good kisser, but even he didn't believe that one kiss from him would completely eradicate Atemu's bad mood. And if he was going to kiss the man of his dreams, he certainly wanted that man to be in the frame of mind to enjoy it.

Finally relenting, in part due to the intensity of Atemu's breathtaking russet eyes, Yuugi opened his mouth slightly, running his tongue lightly over his lips to make sure they weren't dry, and closed the distance between him and his not-angry partner.

- - -

It took a moment for Atemu to breathe out his stress with a sigh to loosen his mouth and his mind so he could accept Yuugi's kiss. At least the man had listened and hadn't pushed so hard against him, though it was still a tad harsher than Atemu preferred to be kissed. Deciding there was no point in correcting Yuugi this early in the effort, he settled in and waited for Yuugi to move.

Yuugi wasn't sure what to do next, his confidence in his abilities having been shattered because of one comment from this gorgeous man. He didn't know how to handle the turn of events, and his uncertainty halted his natural routine. Yuugi definitely didn't want to be seen as domineering in his kiss, but if that was the impression Atemu already held of him he didn't know how to proceed. He only knew how to kiss one way, and Yuugi wasn't about to inflict that on Atemu when he'd already been told that the man didn't like the technique.

Acutely sensing Atemu's mounting displeasure, Yuugi removed his lips from the pair they were pressed against and muttered his plan. "I don't know what you want me to do-"

"_Me_?" Atemu interrupted, unprepared for the comment and the responsibility that accompanied it.

"So you tell me," Yuugi finished, uninfluenced by the quiet protest. "Tell me and I'll do it."

Atemu paused, considering this new development with curiosity. Someone who was willing to listen to how he wanted to be kissed and not just assuming that they knew was not a person he often encountered. Still, it was a bit odd that the adorable man in front of him, and tantalizingly close with that mischievous mouth of his, who had proudly announced his kissing prowess, was acting as though he needed direction. There was the slim possibility that Yuugi actually cared if Atemu enjoyed the kiss, but he didn't know the man well enough to make that assumption.

"What goes here?" Atemu asked softly, bowing his head enough to place his words beside Yuugi's cheek. He noticed Yuugi blink slowly, gathering whatever thoughts were behind those charismatic eyes. "Where's that confidence of yours?" He tilted his head so that he was effectively looking up at Yuugi.

Yuugi huffed quietly, turning away from Atemu before looking back – and down – at him through knowing eyes. He wasn't about to tell the man his confidence had been thoroughly eradicated because of a few careless words. Even Yuugi couldn't figure out how that had happened.

"You're one to talk," Yuugi grumbled. Atemu raised his eyebrow in question. The Innocent Look had never been so misplaced or so appealing on a face. "You don't even want to be here and yet you're egging me on to kiss you."

After a short pause where Atemu held Yuugi's gaze, the taller man straightened, pulling his shoulders back as he settled on his heels. "Perhaps," he said, acknowledging the obvious deflection. He pushed his hands into his front pockets, far enough for his fingers to be hidden, and yet still removed enough that his palms would fall over the sides. He tossed his hair out of his eyes. "It is not difficult to see why my attitude would change, whereas the disappearance of your assuredness is not easily explained."

"Think so?" Yuugi countered, arms pulling across his chest in an unconscious act of defensiveness. "This is all your fault, you know."

"Again?"

"OKAY!" Ryou said loudly, interrupting everyone in the classroom with a sudden clasp of his hands. "I think it's time for a well earned break, everybody. Go step outside, get a breath of fresh air, take care of any necessary business, and we'll meet back in fifteen minutes, alright?" He didn't wait to see if his students agreed with the sentiment, giving a shooing motion with his hands before turning his back on them and making his way towards the stage.

Jou, who was eternally miffed that just when he was getting some good action the class had been halted, watched forlornly as his partner gave him a parting smile before joining her friends outside. Scowling at his luck, he looked towards the stage. "Hey Yug?! You coming or what?" He noticed that Yuugi was involved in a heated standoff with his partner. Jou balked, recognizing the look on Yuugi's face as one of Impending Doom for whoever was on the receiving end. Jou stole a glance at the other man, ready to feel sorry for him, before widening his eyes to see him standing toe to toe with Yuugi, showing absolutely no sign of intimidation.

Jou whistled under his breath. He'd hoped Yuugi would find someone to entertain himself with, but, well…

"Yuugi?" Jou attempted, stepping closer to the stage. He didn't receive a response. "Come on, buddy, let's grab some air for a minute, whaddya say?" Jou watched as Yuugi's scowl darkened and he turned his head, his eyes looking directly over Jou, while the other man's face took on a look of perplexed annoyance.

"Don't worry too much about it," Ryou said, slapping Jou good-naturedly on the shoulder before he hopped onto the stage. "Your friend's just an unfortunate victim of my dear man over there."

"Victim?" Jou asked. "That's not a role Yuugi's used to playing."

Ryou laughed. "Atemu has the ability to bring new experiences to everyone."

Contemplating this, Jou eventually grinned. "I'd say he's in for a ride, then."

"Mm," Ryou nodded in agreement, looking over his shoulder at the two steaming men. "That's why I called for the break." He'd recognized that Ready for Battle look on Atemu's face from the other side of the classroom and immediately knew he needed to settle the atmosphere of his two demonstrators.

"What?" Jou asked. "Naw, I mean him," he said, gesturing towards Atemu. Making his way towards the door, knowing that Yuugi was in good hands, he threw over his shoulder, "Yug's gonna eat him alive for whatever he did."

Watching with wide eyes as the blond departed, Ryou could barely suppress his grin. If Atemu had finally met his match, then there was no way this day could end badly. Speaking of which…

"Atemu?" Ryou called. When an irritated glance was all he received he tried again. "'Tem, get your arse outside. I don't need you burning a whole through the only man willing to be your partner."

Atemu jerked when Ryou grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully towards the edge of the stage, though he did manage to keep his eyes locked with Yuugi's. Not in the mood to be dragged off like some defiant child he yanked his arm free and stomped off the stage, marching purposefully across the room and slamming the door open. He showed no intention of stopping outside the classroom as his form left the field of view of the stage.

Ryou sighed, brushing lose strands of hair out of his face. "What's with him today?" he mumbled to himself. Shaking his head, he looked to Yuugi, who was watching the door with apprehension. "Sorry about him," Ryou said by way of getting Yuugi's attention.

Yuugi looked at him blankly. "Why are you apologizing?"

Taken aback by the question, Ryou's brows furrowed while he formulated an answer. "Well, I asked him here. I didn't expect… well I did, but I didn't expect him to take it out on _you_."

Yuugi was silent. It made Ryou feel as though he needed to keep talking, but when he opened his mouth he was halted by Yuugi's raised hand.

"There's nothing to apologize _for_," Yuugi said, the stern look on his face preventing Ryou from arguing. "I understand that you're his friend, or else he wouldn't have stayed here. But you shouldn't apologize for him, especially when he's done nothing worth apologizing for."

"He hasn't?" Ryou blurted out, stunned.

Yuugi's screwed up face indicated clearly what he thought of that question. Honestly, what had Ryou so worked up? _He _didn't have a problem with Atemu's behavior. It wasn't anything Yuugi couldn't or was unwilling to handle, and nothing Atemu had done warranted fear or disgust in his playbook. Did the man's friends really believe they needed to apologize for him showing emotion? That must _blow_.

Untwisting his face Yuugi glanced at the clock, noting that there were ten minutes left before break was over. Nodding to himself, he decided to go and fetch Jou to remind his dear friend that interrupting Yuugi several times during a conquest was not a good idea. Yuugi left a parting message for Ryou as he passed him on the way to the door.

"Did you see where my friend went? I have to go hurt him."

Ryou was too bewildered to respond other than to stare after Yuugi. It wasn't until he was alone in his classroom that reality set in and he released the laugh that had wanted out ever since Ryou first saw Atemu's gaze riveted through the window to the unique man on stage.

- - -

Atemu refrained from kicking his car's tire by yanking on the door hard enough to make it bounce on its hinges. He scowled as he kneeled on the driver's seat and twisted around so he could reach underneath the passenger's seat, his legs sticking out of the car. His beloved vehicle did not deserve the hostility but took it in stride, accustomed to Atemu relieving his tension with the rough treatment of his possessions.

Finding the bag of chips he'd stuffed under the seat three days ago Atemu grabbed them, worked his way out of the car, slammed the door shut, and sat with purpose on the hood. He chewed with increasing vigor.

Not only was the brat playing childish mind games with him, fluctuating through a range of haughty arrogance to defensive insecurity in a span of a few minutes, but now Ryou had assumed the position that he needed to guard Yuugi from Atemu, even when he was doing nothing more than having a _conversation_ with the man. A civil, quiet, albeit taxing, conversation, yet nothing more; to assume that superfluous laughter and smiling was the only way to interact with someone during one of his seminars was Ryou's ultimate failing and one of two main reasons why Atemu never agreed to assist him. To break up… and _loudly_, of all things!... to break up a conversation because he and Yuugi were having a disagreement was just plain humiliating.

It was also a habit that was increasing in its occurrence, not just with Ryou, but with all of his friends. It was extremely unnecessarily in Atemu's opinion. He honestly didn't understand why they felt the need to restrain him so.

He closed his eyes and tossed his head, flinging his friends from his mind. No point in traveling that road again.

Another _kissing_ seminar, Atemu thought bitterly, taking pleasure in the satisfying crunch of his chips. Another opportunity to be put on display because someone thought he needed to loosen up, let go, relax, be friendly, and a whole lot of other sentimental adjectives whose only purpose for existing was to place unreasonable expectations on him.

And that _brat_!

Atemu clenched his jaw on his last chip. He should just get in his car and leave.

Damnable, handsome, kissable _brat_…

- - -

I apologize for the lateness. I've had the flu for the past week. I'll be having sinus surgery on Wednesday, but I will try to get the next chapter posted by this weekend.

Special thanks, as always, to my beta Abi2!


	5. Application

Chapter Five – Demonstration

The break over and the students back in the classroom, most having had a relaxing and carefree fifteen minutes, the air was filled with amiable expectation. The couples congregated without prompting, and a few of the single people who had chosen to switch partners were spending their stolen moments acquainting themselves with each other.

Yuugi had acquired for himself a most productive break, having found Jou chatting up his brunette partner – who, surprisingly, had not chosen to exchange Jou for someone quieter – and excused his friend to a secluded corner where he proceeded to instruct the blond on the error of his ways during the first half of the seminar. Pleased with Jou's miffed repentance Yuugi had cheerfully returned to class, keen to resume his conquest.

"-and don't use your tongue, I hate that, no one ever does it correctly, and for god's sake would you show some originality and try to surprise me? I'm not some blasted mannequin that is impervious to how they're being kissed- on that thought, you can use your tongue, but only if you use it _well_ and that means-"

He had not expected to be schooled the moment he'd stepped on stage.

There was little more Yuugi could do than stare incredulously with his mouth open, stunned into silence with Atemu's unexpected, _wordy_ dialogue on how he was to be kissed. The man had spoken for nearly two minutes straight in a rambling tirade that took all of Yuugi's concentration to follow, leaving nothing for comprehension. Who was this man blabbering before him? His eyes shifted around the room uneasily, certain that the real Atemu was hiding somewhere in the back of the class having a good laugh at his expense.

"Are you even _listening_?"

Yuugi's eyes snapped back to Atemu upon hearing the exasperated question. "It's hard for me to do anything _but_ with you going on like that," he said, affronted.

Atemu's contentious day was going to last as long as he was in the shorter man's presence.

Yuugi sensed Atemu's impending flight when he saw the muscles tense in that enchanting body and raced to come up with a way to soothe his capricious beast. It was a difficult task, considering he didn't understand the reason behind Atemu's sudden change in mood.

"All right, take it easy," Yuugi said, raising his hands in placation. "I meant no offense. You just surprised me."

Atemu frowned, but he stayed put. Despite wanting a kiss from this man (and he'd spent the entire fifteen minutes of his break arguing with himself over this degrading fact) he had no more tolerance in him. It was taxing enough to partake in exhibition with an act he found extremely personal. Battling with his partner did not improve his outlook, and he was frightfully close to forgetting his promise to Ryou and saving himself the humiliation of being a spectacle.

"Get this over with," Atemu seethed through clenched teeth.

Yuugi cocked an eyebrow at the tone, raising his chin, suddenly alert. "As soon as Ryou gives word to start." Apparently Atemu was back to his clipped responses.

Neither man heard Ryou's opening talk, reintroducing his students to the activity and directing their attention to the stage, encouraging both his presenters and his class to attempt another level of intimacy by slowing down their kiss so it could be fully experienced. He also made a special note of forbidding the use of hands; there was to be no touching during the kiss other than with the mouth.

"Now, if everybody's ready, we'll begin."

- - -

"I know I know," Yuugi mumbled in disgust.

He'd thoroughly failed – _again_ – to kiss Atemu in a manner that the man would enjoy, having unconsciously, and he'd grown to hate the term, _pushed_ his kiss in the frustration that had accumulated due to Atemu's impatient staring leading up to Ryou's initiation of the activity. What on earth was going on with him today? How could one man unsettle him to such a degree in so short a time, to the point that he couldn't even present Atemu with a decent kiss? He was not this inept!

Yuugi leaned back from Atemu and closed his eyes, forcing a harsh breath out his nose. He wasn't in the presence of mind to notice if his partner took the gesture personally (which Atemu most certainly did), too preoccupied with the dismal situation at hand. Raising both hands appraisingly, his palms facing Atemu, Yuugi eventually opened his eyes once he was able to overcome the tension in his body and relax his features.

"Look, I'm sorry," Yuugi said. Atemu's frown deepened. "I don't know what's going on with me. I'm all agitated and apparently I'm taking it out on you-"

Atemu interrupted: "Is that what you call it?"

Stopping with his mouth open, Yuugi closed it and refrained from scowling. "I know I haven't been exactly pleasant, but you still shouldn't interrupt me. Especially while I'm trying to apologize to you."

Atemu was skeptical but kept his opinion to himself. Yuugi took this as an invitation to continue cautiously. The mountain in front of him was looking steeper by the minute and he sorely wanted to climb its summit.

After a quick look around the classroom to ensure he would receive no interruptions from either Jou _or_ Ryou, Yuugi released a quiet sigh and tilted his head towards Atemu. "Can we start over?"

"Delightful proposition," Atemu chided, lifting his eyes towards the ceiling to further indicate his dislike of the idea.

Yuugi shook his head with more force than intended. "No, I mean from the beginning. The _very_ beginning," he emphasized, sticking his hand out in front of him. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Don't."

Yuugi wanted to scream.

Formalities simply weren't worth the effort at this point, and Atemu wasn't about to allow the entire awkward situation to repeat itself if he had any influence on the matter. He sighed, settling he weight onto his back foot and stuffed his hands in his front pockets. "There's no point in forcing niceness or familiarity now. The effort would be in vain." Atemu glanced at the clock on the wall. There was still half an hour before the seminar would end, and Atemu knew that Ryou never allowed his students to leave until they had witnessed at least one genuine kiss from his presenters to ensure himself, or so he had defended to Atemu one fine argument, that people had learned what a proper kiss was supposed to look and feel like. The sooner he and Yuugi could provide Ryou with the spectacle the sooner he'd be released from his obligation, for even Ryou wouldn't expect him to stay once he had delivered on his promise.

"I agree that there is a difficulty between us," Atemu belatedly continued, returning his eyes to Yuugi and wondering briefly why the handsome man had remained silent as he'd drifted off into his thoughts. He removed his hands from his pockets and let them hang loosely at his sides. "That need not affect our kiss."

Yuugi continued his silent observation, his eyes holding Atemu's resigned, yet compassionate gaze, searching for an explanation for what he had seen. While Atemu's thoughts had wandered his defensive shield had slipped, allowing Yuugi to acquire a glimpse of the beautiful man behind the abrasive façade. And Yuugi held no doubt that the behavior _was_ a façade, though why Atemu felt the need to hide himself he did not know. Certainly the clipped remarks and the sarcasm were present in the extraordinary man's personality, but as the tanned man had gazed at the clock his features had softened, relaxing into an unguarded moment and Yuugi had witnessed a truly breathtaking sight. He did not believe that Atemu really understood what a stunning image he presented.

Yuugi raised his right hand slowly, so as not to further the suspicious glare on Atemu's features, and reached forward, pulling the back of his hand lightly down Atemu's cheek. He followed the motion by drawing his knuckle along the curve of Atemu's chin, keeping his movements non-threatening with their lethargic touch. His eyes drifted towards Atemu's mouth and lingered, his original intent of ignoring the questioning eyes of his partner fading into a focused desire to taste the supple lips before him.

Atemu was uncertain about the tender caresses he was receiving. He'd made himself perfectly clear regarding unnecessary intimacy. He knew Yuugi had heard him. Atemu's eyes closed of their own accord, however, when Yuugi held his palm over his face, the light feel of fingertips flitting around his eyebrows, coupled with the smooth texture of skin over the bridge of his nose, producing a calming influence he had not anticipated. It was pleasant beyond measure, and Atemu allowed himself to inhale a breath through his slightly parted lips and enjoy the moment, safely guarded behind Yuugi's confident, inviting hand. The knowledge of being on stage, of being a live exhibit for Ryou's benefit, left his mind - shoved aside by a simple, unassuming touch.

Yuugi wet his lips as he felt Atemu's soft sigh against his palm, watching intently as those russet eyes closed and he felt a gentle pressure against his hand as Atemu unconsciously leaned in to him. Such an immediate response to gentleness was becoming, and Yuugi found himself leaning forward and pressing his face against the back of his own hand, unwilling, for the moment, to remove the appendage that was drawing him closer to the striking man that had held his attention for the last two hours. The mood between them had changed drastically; the attraction each felt for the other was finally allowed to present itself without restraint or sarcasm thanks, in part, to Yuugi's willingness to ignore Atemu's stubborn pride.

Moving his hand to the side but careful to maintain contact with that chiseled, handsome face, Yuugi carefully guided his thumb over Atemu's parted lips, unable to resist the temptation to dip between those surprisingly pliant lips and feel the slick, heated moisture that lay within that mouth. Atemu in no way protested the action, instead moving his tongue forward so that it's tip just came into contact with Yuugi's thumb, welcoming the intrusion. Yuugi's breath didn't have time to hitch as with the unexpected invitation he pulled his thumb out of the way and took Atemu's bottom lip between his own, having little intention of releasing the plump, sensitive skin any time soon.

- - -

_Wow_.

That was the best word that came to mind. It was the only word that came to mind.

Maybe Yuugi's boasts hadn't been full of hot air after all.

… _wow_.

The rascal had even leaned left instead of right, keeping his approach straight and without the cumbersome tilt he had demonstrated until this point. It allowed for a much more leisurely kiss, discouraging the immediate use of tongue which so aggravated Atemu. His partners always tried to rush their kisses with him; the only reason he could conjure being an immature need to take command, to control the kiss, as though that would be the only way he'd be persuaded of their skill and enjoy the encounter. He hated fast kisses.

Atemu followed Yuugi's lead as the shorter man released his lip and opened his mouth, mirroring the action until Yuugi decided to capture his lips again, hesitating long enough for each of them to be acutely aware of their intimate position. He didn't sigh when the kiss continued, but something in Atemu wanted to, to which he would have been surprised had he not been distracted by the hand still lightly holding his face. He never admitted it to anyone (though he had a sneaking suspicion that Ryou knew) but one way to melt Atemu into a kiss was to tease his cheek lightly with fingertips and, perhaps, the ghosting curl of fingernails. The action nearly tickled, and with it being so close to a sensation it lingered long after the finger had moved on to knew territory. It was quite near a permanent memory that someone had taken the time in the kiss to do something other than ravage his mouth. They had taken the time to soothe _him_.

Unknowingly to himself, Atemu raised his hand and cupped the elbow attached to the arm holding his head. He didn't want the contact to end. It was just so nice.

He knew he came across as an asshole most of the time, but that's how people expected him to act. Even Ryou behaved strangely when Atemu tried to drop the harsh exterior and unwind. It was probably why he refused to kiss anybody. If he did, and he didn't live up to the aggressive persona expected of him, then it was doomed to disappoint before he even began. If there was one way to tell the truth of someone, it was in their kiss. Atemu wasn't sure he wanted to be known.

A soft, breathless sound did escape Atemu's throat when Yuugi pulled away and leaned in again, with his head leaning to the right, his mouth just that much more open than it was before, allowing the more silken, inner portion of lips to come together and slide over each other. Atemu could feel it down his legs; the warmth of a kiss well delivered… _intended_ to be well delivered and more than a simple act of mechanics. Little ripples of electricity cascaded through Atemu's muscles and titillated his increasingly sensitized nerves. He just about lost it when Yuugi placed a confident hand on his hip. And that hand against his face continued its pseudo-nuzzle with those talented fingers as the kiss continued to intensify…

… _wow_…

- - -

Yuugi definitely felt the body in front of him shudder as a breath hitched in Atemu's throat when he took hold of the enticing waist and shifted his mouth upwards, his own bottom lip slipping into Atemu's mouth with the movement and being eagerly enclosed. He pulled himself closer to his partner, angling his head and torso to provide maximum contact. Yuugi, too, forgot that he was attempting to kiss the daylights out of his regal mountain in front of an audience… indeed, that that was what he was supposed to be doing, with all eyes trained on him as he proceeded to demonstrate a proper kiss. He even forgot that he had been dragged to the seminar by Jou when Yuugi's hand slipped into Atemu's hair, the strands engulfing his fingers and entrancing him with their definitive texture.

There was something compellingly masculine about Atemu's smoky flavor and the periodic hums in the back of the man's throat. Yuugi was quickly becoming possessive of those sounds, eagerly working to coax them to life and then capturing them so no one else would be able to hear them. Possessiveness wasn't a character trait Yuugi would normally attribute to himself, but he was discovering that Atemu was capable of bringing it forth in droves with his encouraging acceptance and participation in the kiss and his swaying into the body that was so wantonly holding on to his.

The true secret to a good kiss – the one Yuugi held on to fervently, despite Jou's protests, was not to keep your mouth permanently plastered against your partner's. For some inexplicable reason people tended to think that eroticism came from not wanting to remove your mouth or end the kiss, to cling like an octopus's tentacle to a lover's face. It was not the length of the individual kiss that mattered. It was the anticipation of it. It was that moment just before two pairs of lips met, when heated breath mingled and mouths began to water with the thought, the need, the _desire_ to close that seemingly irreconcilable distance and touch the skin you've been longing to touch since goodness knows when. But how could that moment ever be experienced during a kiss if one refused to remove their lips from another's? Continual contact of any sort only served to desensitize a feeling. No, one needed to continuously create that moment of intense longing, the anticipation of touch, and the forever new experience of pressing secretive, nerve filled lips against another pair.

And he didn't even want to begin to speak about the tongue. Not when Atemu's mouth was open in needy invitation.

Sharp breaths were shared when Yuugi guided his tongue between Atemu's lips and behind his teeth in search of the reciprocating muscle, caressing along its length in greeting once it was found. His tongue was not all-probing, for Yuugi found it disgusting to stick one's tongue down someone's throat when you weren't in a far more compromising position than he was currently in, but he did allow it to mildly explore the space offered to him. He was content to continue exploring for the duration of the class, and perhaps even beyond.

"Nn," Atemu managed to utter, simultaneously trying to maintain his engagement in the kiss as he reluctantly guided Yuugi's tongue out of his mouth. As soon as he managed that hot mouth was on him again, with a new angle and a new sense of excitement. Distracted, Atemu indulged in the new kiss before remembering why he had sought to pause it in the first place.

"Tongue," he said, though the word did not sound at all intelligent.

"Mm-yep," Yuugi grinned, opening his eyes just enough so he could gaze at the lips that were slowly beginning to give hint to the amount of kissing they'd endured. He was eager to resume his work and make it well known how well those lips had been treated.

Atemu worked his jaw a couple times, his befuddled brain fixating on Yuugi fixating on his mouth instead of what he wanted to say. "Aa… oh," he said, once he remembered himself. He brought his hand - … how did it get behind Yuugi's neck? – around and pointed a lax finger towards his own mouth. "Your tongue."

Yuugi's grin turned playfully sinister. "I'd like to get it back in there," he murmured, rocking into Atemu and pretending to nip at his finger.

"Yeah… no, I mean, you're not using it right."

Had Yuugi not been happy to finally have Atemu in his arms he would have kicked him in the shin for insulting his technique yet again. Even in his state, Atemu picked up on the warning look and hurried to explain himself.

"You're using the tip and it's hard," he said bluntly. Protruding his tongue past his lips so he could demonstrate, Atemu pointed to the muscle and said quickly, "Use the area here, just behind the tip. Much softer."

Yuugi opened his mouth –

"Try."

- and closed it again over Atemu's and begrudgingly implemented the lesson from his latest reprimand to a kiss he already thought was one of the best he'd ever been a part of.

… oh _wow_…

He'd been wrong. Yuugi had been very very wrong.

He made a subconscious note to follow Atemu's future advice without hesitation.

- - -

Ryou could not keep the stupid grin off his face.

It wasn't often that his focus was so fully diverted from his class, but if anyone was going to achieve this milestone, it _would _be Atemu.

Standing amongst his students, with his arms crossed and weight comfortingly on a back foot, Ryou watched, silently, as his best friend was not only ravished by Yuugi, but thoroughly enjoying and encouraging the attention. He was not unaware of Atemu's adversity to being put on display; he used this piece of information often, manipulating someone who was otherwise immune to coercion of any sort to do the most humiliating things in public, like conversation and, on that rare occasion, accepting a hug from a friend. But never had Ryou seen such a complete lack of dignity from Atemu. His friend, at this moment, was entirely certifiable.

His grin widened when Atemu nearly fell into Yuugi, and the shorter man caught him with the hunger of tiger.

- - -

Jou blanched. He didn't know if he should be crowing in victory or forcing his stomach not to empty its contents. He knew of Yuugi's forwardness, sure, but… _man_…

He returned his attention to his partner, who was giving him a funny look for his sudden departure from their kiss. Grinning sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head, offered an, "Oops, heh, sorry," and returned to business.

The image of Yuugi going at Atemu like that was never going to leave his head… ew… and yet strangely humorous… and incriminating…

Blackmail material!

- - -

Hearing commotion behind him, Ryou forced his eyes away from his entertaining cohort-in-life to address the question put to him.

"About two hours," Ryou said, giving a fake look to his watch for emphasis.

There was a hushed murmur from the student body. How could two people who had only known each other two hours kiss like _that_?! The disbelief was voiced.

"Oh, believe you me, if he'd been that excited about someone I would have heard of it," Jou said, nodding. "Hell, the whole block would have known."

Ryou eyed the blond with amusement, a shared mischievous look passing between the two sidekicks to the display on stage. Apparently Yuugi was acting out of character as well. Atemu did have that affect on people. However, putting friendship aside, Ryou couldn't allow such a perfect opportunity for teaching pass him. Uncrossing his arms he motioned for his class to gather around him, close enough so his words would not disturb the action on stage. He posed his discussion question to the group.

"Can anyone tell me what they are doing right?"

There was a long moment of silence as the class simultaneously offered each other nervous glances and watched the stage with fascination. Ryou sighed, realizing he was going to have to walk his class through the discussion. He took pity on the people around him.

"I'll start off, hm?"

- - -

The most peculiar thought was running through Yuugi's mind, and no matter how he entertained himself with Atemu's warm and lofty mouth, he simply could not block it out and it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

How could his stomach be so focused on food when the god of all things sexy was moaning and leaning into his mouth?!

- - -

"I'd say the taller one has no complaints," a woman said in answer to one of Ryou's questions..

"And I think Yug's rather happy at the moment," Jou added helpfully.

"Yes," Ryou agreed.

If Atemu had just kept his tongue to himself.

- - -

Atemu had only one complaint, and it came when Yuugi had the audacity to lean out of the kiss and attempt to coerce Atemu into kissing him.

A firm shove to the back of Yuugi's head and a reconnecting of their lips put a quick end to that troublesome moment.

- - -

_To be concluded…_

A/N: Recovery has been a bit difficult, seeing as how I had a bad, rare reaction to my antibiotic. Yay me. Thank you to everyone for your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks Abi2!


	6. Homework

Chapter Six – Homework

Once Ryou had dismissed his class to go and practice amongst themselves what they had discussed and witnessed on stage, Jou politely excused himself from his partner and made his way over to the instructor, tapping him on the shoulder to gain his attention. The two retreated to the door at Jou's bequest.

"Hey, um, I was wondering," Jou began, looking at the floor to gather his words before meeting Ryou eyes. "Is this normal?"

Ryou followed Jou's gaze to the stage, where Atemu and Yuugi had slowed their kiss, but showed no signs of stopping it. He didn't need Jou to voice his concern. He'd been toying with the idea of interrupting them himself, knowing how Atemu was bound to feel when he became aware of himself again. Practical jokes and ribbing were one thing, but this incident had crossed the line.

Ryou shook his head. "This won't end well for 'Tem," he said, though a bit more to himself than to Jou.

Jou was uncertain if that was a comment he needed to defend Yuugi against or not, but Ryou's posture didn't signal attack. Still, he decided to air on the side of caution. "You worried Yuugi'll do something to him?"

"What?" Ryou asked, turning to address Jou's skepticism. "No. No, of course not," he said, running both hands through his hair and letting them rest on the back of his neck. "Your friend doesn't strike me as the vicious type."

Jou chuckled. "No, that he ain't."

"But Atemu… well, what should I say," Ryou muttered, dropping his hands to his sides. He decided on a short version of the truth; Jou, to him, didn't appear to be of the malicious sort either, and was showing concern for his own friend in the matter. "He's an _extremely_ private person, and I mean that in the full sense of the word. When he realizes what he's done in front of my class…" Ryou let the thought end there.

"Oh." Jou lowered his gaze for a moment, thoughtful. Yuugi was the exact opposite, then, as flamboyant as they came. He didn't mind doing anything in front of anybody, which explained a lot about what was happening on stage. It was an odd way to search for love, in Jou's humble opinion. Putting all of yourself on display all the time couldn't possibly be the best way to attract the soul mate that Yuugi was searching for. Where was the fun, the mystery in total disclosure before the first date was even issued?

"You know what? I think you should end the class now. Everyone's pretty happy with it, and I think those two need to talk," Jou said as his eyes fished around the room before settling meaningfully on Ryou for his last comment, "and no one needs to be around for that."

After a pause, Ryou nodded in agreement. Indeed, it was time for class to end.

- - -

Yuugi used his lips to push languidly against Atemu's mouth, humming softly as his fingers engaged in a final twirl of the other man's hair before leaning back and opening his eyes. He took a quiet moment to watch Atemu and enjoy the serene expression on that homely face. Gods but he was beautiful, especially with his features lax and his lips parted just so after being meticulously attended to. Yuugi brought his fingertips to the inviting cheek and held them there, loving the feel of the heated skin and the echoes of shortened breaths.

Atemu's senses crawled out of the moment as Yuugi's fingers lingered on his cheek, in no real hurry to break the peaceful silence between them. Eyes open but unseeing he tilted his head to the side, away from Yuugi's hand, making no other movements.

Yuugi had no objection to this. He was quite pleased himself.

As the seconds passed into minutes, Atemu found himself wondering why he couldn't hear Ryou talking in the background, his friend's lilting voice always easily recognizable in a crowd. Eyes blinking back to clarity he moved them to the side, towards the room, and stared with growing apprehension. Quickly he turned and looked at the clock, his lips moving as he compared what time it was to what time the class should have been over. His eyes widened with the unexpected answer.

Yuugi grunted in surprise when Atemu shoved him away, stumbling to regain his balance as the other man rapidly distanced himself from his partner, giving every indication of a person who was about to come unhinged. Frowning in his confusion, Yuugi craned his neck forward in question. "What is it?" he asked, stunned when his voice made Atemu's entire body lurch with tension.

"I! I just-!" Atemu spluttered, attempting and failing similar utterances as he paced with such force that his feet reverberated against the linoleum stage. What the hell had he done?! In _front_ of everyone! What kind of spectacle-! What… to do… but – he was only supposed to show _a_ kiss! And a simple one!

He was hot and fanning his shirt wasn't helping to release any of the heat that was scorching him and his thoughts. He must be flushing… he _better_ be flushing for how uncomfortable his skin was. His breaths weren't deep enough. He was having trouble thinking straight as he paced and fanned and muttered to himself. When he finally caught sight of Yuugi out of the corner of his eye, clarity smacked him with a sobering force.

"_You!_" Atemu snarled, his hands clenching the edges of his shirt and his eyes creased in anger.

"_Me_?" Yuugi returned with equal incredulity. He didn't feel he dissevered that disdain, especially not after such a fantastic kissing experience.

"How dare you put me on display!"

Yuugi's mouth dropped. Of all the-! "Look, _I_ didn't _make_ you do anything!" he said, only partially succeeding in keeping his temper in check. Pompous arrogance always made his blood boil. "You came up here on this stage all on your own. I had nothing to do with it!"

Atemu opened his mouth to retort but reconsidered, turning his back on Yuugi and pacing in a new direction that would keep the other man out of his line of sight. He did not believe Yuugi's act of innocence, nor did he believe the other man was dumb enough to think himself blameless in the situation. What kind of man could do… what kind of man was he that doing something so personal, and in such an _intimate_ way, in front of an audience was acceptable? And if he was comfortable with such public displays, how many times had he done it before? With how many people?

_How many others…_

Yuugi winced at the combined growl, snarl, and scream of exasperation that Atemu released, muted only in volume due to the man's inability to unclench his jaw. It was not the sound one made when they were happy.

His wounded pride taking control, because someone screaming after you kissed them could only be taken as an insult, Yuugi wasn't quick enough to stop himself from asking, "Aren't you overreacting a little?" with his own inflection of ire. In hindsight, it wasn't a fair question to ask someone who looked ready to punch the wall and capable of beating it into submission.

"Fuck you," Atemu spat, his words clipping the end of Yuugi's question before he'd fully registered it. Closing his eyes and bringing his fists in front of his chest, Atemu forced himself to take a deep, painful breath and release it through his nose.

I'm gone, he thought as he jumped off the edge of the stage and marched towards the door, his face rigid with determination. _Never _again, he added, twisting the doorknob once it was in reach.

The sound of a locked door drained the color from his face, and Atemu found he didn't have the capacity to do more than stare dumbly at the uncooperative object.

Also surprised by the locked door, Yuugi was hesitant to react. While it meant that he and Atemu were alone, and the memory of their kiss was fresh enough to cause him to lick his lips in anticipated remembrance, it also meant that he and Atemu were _alone_, and that one of them was not be happy with the news, and that someone was unreasonably upset with Yuugi.

"Um," Yuugi sighed, softly, using his voice to symbolize a white flag to call for a truce. Atemu wouldn't spare him a glance. "Huh," Yuugi frowned. The man really didn't like meeting people half-way, did he? "I'm sure it was an accident. Your friend will probably be back in a minute once he realizes we're still in here."

Atemu scowled through the window in the door. Unlikely_,_ he thought. He has no death wish.

"So," Yuugi said, unwilling to allow Atemu to further monopolize the conversation. He walked to the edge of the stage and sat down on it, propping one leg up so he could wrap his arm around his knee. "That was nice."

"Excuse me?" Atemu asked distractedly, tossing an annoyed glare over his shoulder before returning to his vigil of staring out the window. It would just be his luck that the campus was in-between classes so there weren't many people around.

"The kiss," Yuugi explained, undeterred by Atemu's boorish mood. He smiled. "I thought it was pretty good." His smile widened to a grin when Atemu was unable to restrain his scoff at the comment. "I'd say we gave them their money's worth." Yuugi stopped talking when Atemu jerked the door so hard that, even though locked, it rattled violently in its frame.

Okay… there was a touchy subject here.

"And you don't see it that way," Yuugi ventured cautiously.

Atemu leaned his head against the window, resigned to the fact that he was not to be released until Ryou summoned the courage to face his punishment and turned to Yuugi. "I most certainly do not," he said through gritted teeth, crossing his arms over his chest. "It is a disgusting thought."

Yuugi's eyebrows rose. Disgusting? "Why?" he asked, genuinely curious. "All we did was kiss. So what if they enjoyed it?"

Apparently that had not been the right thing to say for the murderous look that crossed Atemu's face.

"Have you no sense of modesty?" Atemu accused, bending at the waist to exaggerate his attack. Then again, with the way Yuugi had kissed him… "Oh hell," he cursed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I don't understand what you're so upset about," Yuugi said, standing and putting his hands in his pants' pockets. "All we did was kiss." He paused when Atemu repeated the phrase in mockery, a frown pulling on his features. "It was just a kiss," he emphasized.

"A kiss is never just a kiss," Atemu said, narrowing his eyes at the wall behind Yuugi, refusing to look at the other man. "Nor should it be."

After a moment, Yuugi's lips twitched in amusement. "You can't be serious!" he said, his mirth clearly evident. "You talk like it's a sacred act or something." When Atemu met him with a level stare Yuugi burst into full laughter. "Geeze, man, come on! You're acting like you just had sex in front of a room of strangers!"

Atemu bit his tongue. "Dare not equate what I find personal to your loose sense of morality."

The attack hit home, and Yuugi's laughter faded immediately. That was entirely uncalled for and he let Atemu know it.

Atemu again turned his back on Yuugi, wanting nothing more than to be free from the room. He felt no remorse for his words. "I am not an object for display. I will not be treated like one."

Back to that display thing, Yuugi thought, tapping his foot against the floor in his anger. "You volunteered. Don't place the burden of your regret on me. I'm just the unfortunate soul who was your partner."

"Likewise."

Yuugi wanted to pull his hair out, but settled for punching both fists towards the floor to release some of his tension. Just what was going on inside that gorgeous head of Atemu's? A man didn't accept a kiss like that and then go acting as if he'd been forced to receive it. Not when he'd had every opportunity to halt it whenever he'd wanted. Not when he'd done everything to convince Yuugi to continue kissing him.

"What's going on with you?" Yuugi eventually asked. "You act like I assaulted you."

"You _did_."

"With a kiss," Yuugi said flatly. Atemu was silent. "A kiss is not a weapon."

"It can be."

Yuugi straightened his back, suddenly very alert and extremely in tune with the man in front of him.

Those three words, spoken with such hate, said it all.

- - -

If he wasn't careful his scowl was going to become a permanent mark on his face. Atemu huffed to release the strain on his cheeks, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes in a vain effort to remove himself from this frustrating situation.

Why wouldn't Yuugi just leave him alone? Was it really so difficult for the man not to be the center of attention? He may be a good kisser, but that didn't earn him points in Atemu's book. Kissing was nothing more than a skill to be learned. One didn't go demanding special treatment simply because they had mastered it.

He could feel the skin on his back stretching and, after a moment's consideration, realized that he'd hunched his shoulders. Atemu's muscles were beginning to ache with the inner disappointment he could not release. Looking over his shoulder, only to be met with a calculating stare, did not help his disposition. Now that he knew Yuugi was watching him he could feel it; like fingers poking into muscles that were already sore, again and again in some childish need to be recognized.

"_Stop _it," he snapped. This time Yuugi did not question him, and Atemu felt a small sense of relief that the guiltless charade was finally being dropped. He didn't have the patience to deal with a thick head right now. He didn't have the patience to deal with _any_thing anymore. Atemu kicked the door with the sole of his foot, needing some way to vent his growing agitation.

When he felt Yuugi move behind him Atemu whipped his head around to warn against coming closer. He was surprised to find that Yuugi was, in fact, moving away from him, towards one of the chairs still propped against the wall. He watched, unconvinced of Yuugi's intention to keep his distance. Not until Yuugi had fully settled himself in the chair, with one knee resting on the other, did Atemu relax his stance and move his eyes towards the window. Unfortunately, Yuugi's willingness to back off and give Atemu some space had an undesired consequence.

I let it happen again, Atemu thought, his mind once again drifting. _Again_! His jaw clenched. How many times was he going to allow himself to be used like this? It was bad enough that everyone saw him as a pretty boy with little else to offer, but to go and promote that image himself was inexcusable! It didn't matter the venue, it didn't matter that he'd done so to help out a friend. He'd gone and exhibited himself in the most personal of matters, and for what? A guy he'd found momentarily attractive? A man who now wanted more from him and expected him to give it because he'd kissed him well?

_Damn_ you Atem, Atemu cursed to himself. _Why do you keep doing this?!_

- - -

Yuugi sustained his silent observation, rolling his lips inward while he took in the scene before him. Atemu was acting like a caged animal, ready to lash out but unsure of how to do so, sensing that even with such an act he would not be freed from his prison. But what it was Atemu was trying to flee from he wasn't sure. From the little bits and pieces he'd been able to gather, it had something to do with public displays. Of affection, or intimacy, or just being the center of attention in general, it was impossible for Yuugi to tell. He just didn't know what had upset Atemu so much.

The kiss certainly bothered the man. Not so much the act, Yuugi considered, thinking back on the intricacies of the kiss itself; nor even the moment after. When had the trouble started… oh, yes. It was when Atemu had realized that he'd been kissing in front of Ryou's class. But that wasn't the whole of it. Atemu had instructed Yuugi to kiss him so they could get it over with as quickly as possible, and Yuugi knew Atemu had been cognizant of their audience at the time.

It was something about their kiss, then, that troubled Atemu. Yuugi's lips pulled into a semblance of a smirk. It seemed fitting, somehow, that the only time Atemu had a problem with being kissed by him was when it was a _good_ kiss. Having known Atemu only a couple of hours, it seemed wholly within the man's character to be that contradictory. Yuugi liked this unpredictability, and he mulled over the thought for a while before coming back to the present. It certainly would be interesting to have Atemu around.

Glancing at Atemu and seeing that the man still had his attention directed towards the window, Yuugi decided to try and see if he could get the other man to open up to him.

"I hadn't planned on coming today," Yuugi began quietly, stretching his arms along the backs of the chairs on either side of him. "I thought I already knew how to kiss. I certainly wasn't looking for instruction."

Atemu, as expected, ignored him.

"Jou – my friend – thinks I have an issue with kissing people," Yuugi continued, watching Atemu from the corner of his eye for any reaction. "He hasn't said so in so many words, but he's rather transparent when he feels strongly about something. Like, I know he likes that girl he was partnered with today…" Yuugi shook his head good-naturedly. "Anyway, I think kissing is overrated."

He still wasn't getting a response. Yuugi was going to have to delve deeper.

"The act of kissing, I mean," Yuugi clarified. He brought his hands into his lap and settled himself further into his chair, preparing for the blunt honesty he was about to deliver. "Technique doesn't mean shit. It doesn't tell you a damn thing about the other person." He paused. Did Atemu's eyes just focus?

"What's the point of kissing someone if you aren't trying to get to know them?" Yuugi continued, encouraged by the possible attention he was receiving. "It's what I think, anyway," he said with a shrug. "I'm not the overly patient type. I don't want to waste my time with someone only to find out they're a total ass. You can tell that pretty easily by how they kiss you."

"_You_ kiss," Atemu commented, his eyes still averted from Yuugi.

Yuugi smiled. It was a small victory, but he'd take it at this point. "Yeah, I do," he acknowledged with a slight bow of his head. "Can't help it, though. I…" He hesitated, not accustomed to speaking allowed his inner self-doubts. "I want people to like me." He frowned, finally admitting, "I need people to like me."

Atemu closed his eyes slowly. He understood that feeling all too well.

"I figure," Yuugi continued, missing Atemu's reaction as he lost himself in his introspection, "that if I can get them to like me first, and then I don't like them, then it's okay. It's better that way, you know?"

"You're protecting yourself."

"I guess. Or I'm just a selfish, pushy prick," Yuugi joked weakly, trying and failing to lighten the mood. He wasn't entirely comfortable revealing all of this to Atemu, but the man was talking to him again, and Yuugi found it to be a remarkably soothing feeling. One he didn't want to lose.

"Your fear comes through in your kiss," Atemu said, his voice limp with distraction. "It's why you push."

"Huh?" Yuugi asked, head lifting in confusion. "I don't follow."

Atemu sighed. It was a tired sound. "You don't wish to be judged poorly, so you try to influence the opinion others have of you. But in doing so, you're only revealing your fear of being rejected."

"Who likes being rejected?" Yuugi countered, unnerved by Atemu's astute observation and defensive because of it.

Atemu didn't answer, merely opened his eyes and continued looking out the window.

Oh no you don't, Yuugi thought. He wasn't about to let Atemu retreat now. "So what about you?" he asked, raising his voice enough to signal that he expected an answer. "You don't kiss people period. I might come on strong, but you don't come on at all. What about that?"

"Indeed."

Yuugi kicked his legs out in front of him and crossed his ankles. Single word answers were only amusing when he wasn't asking questions that required lengthy responses. Never had Yuugi been forced to work so hard for a reply. He was running out of ideas here and with each passing minute was the possibility that Ryou was going to return, the door was going to be unlocked, and Atemu was going to walk out of his life without so much as a backwards glance. And though he didn't want to admit it, Yuugi really didn't want that to happen. At least, not yet. Not until he had some answers.

"You know," Yuugi said, bringing a hand under his chin, "I like you. That seemed to surprise your friend."

Atemu moved his eyes to look over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised in query. What had that damnable Ryou done now on his behalf?

"When he called for the break and after you left he apologized to me for your behavior."

Atemu grimaced, snorting his lack of appreciation for the action. "Suppose you deserved one if he felt the need to deliver it," he said through gritted teeth.

Yuugi shook his head, hearing clearly Atemu's resentment. "No, I didn't, and I told him so." He refrained from smiling too brightly when Atemu actually turned his whole head to look at him in guarded surprise, not wanting to add insult to injury. "It wasn't his place anyway." Pausing a moment, Yuugi then asked, "Do people often apologize for you?" It was a question that had been weighing on his mind ever since his conversation with Ryou and it made his stomach sour.

Atemu stared for a moment before blinking and turning back to the door, taking one more look out the window before rotating around and leaning his back against the door, loosely repositioning his arms over his chest**. **"More often than I think they should," he admitted, head bent in thought. He knew he wasn't perfect; Atemu certainly didn't think he was such an embarrassment as to warrant apologetic measures from the people in his life.

"You must be horrible."

Atemu fought the laughter at the dry comment; delivered with so much mirth it was contagious. "That I must."

Yuugi straightened his shoulders with pride. Though still handsome while brooding, Atemu positively shined when smiling. Maybe now was the time for him to be bold. Or bolder, depending on how you looked at things.

Rising from his chair, Yuugi made his way over to Atemu, standing toe to toe with him with his hands clasped behind his back. He waited to be acknowledged, which he was, with a smile so soft and smooth and easy that it made Yuugi grin in appreciation, before rocking on his feet and nodding his head encouragingly.

"Kiss me," Yuugi whispered mischievously.

Atemu sighed with a great deal of patience. "We've been through this."

"And I want you to kiss me," Yuugi said, his grin turning into a smirk. "I told you what a kiss is to me, now I want to know what it is to you. There's no one here, and I already like you, so you don't have anything to worry about."

Atemu considered the proposition. "You only think you like me," he said, conceding that there were no witnesses and therefore no argument against the kiss on that merit.

"I'm quick on deciding what I like," Yuugi explained.

"That can get you in trouble," Atemu commented, tightening the cross of his arms over his chest. It didn't appear Yuugi was going to back down from this pursuit and the lack of personal space was beginning to bother him because he was acutely _noticing_ it.

"I want to know who you are," Yuugi pressed, leaning closer in when he noticed Atemu try to put distance between them. "And since you obviously aren't going to tell me with words, I want you to kiss me and tell me that way."

"I'm a total ass," Atemu tried, repeating Yuugi's earlier words. Was it getting hot in here, or was Yuugi just too damn close for comfort?

Yuugi chuckled. "Doubt that. _Total_ asses don't announce the fact."

Atemu wanted to retort, but when Yuugi's chest brushed up against his folded arms it brought them close enough that he could feel the other's breath upon his mouth. Memories of their impassioned kiss made his lips part in longing to feel those caresses again, and his body was doing its best to shut down his brain so it could indulge in being touched by another human being. It wasn't something Atemu's body got to partake in very often and it was desperate for the experience. His skin was even tingling.

Tilting his head back to offer his lips for kissing, Yuugi let himself smile as his eyes slipped into the half-closed state of arousal. He may not be a patient man, but he was going to wait for Atemu to kiss him. He just knew that the reward would be worth any irritation he would feel in the meantime.

"Kiss me," he prodded with a gentle nod of his head. "I won't bite."

Atemu whined in the back of his throat and Yuugi bathed in the sound. Atemu could make delicious little noises that should have been weak and submissive sound anything but.

Against his will Atemu found himself leaning in towards Yuugi, every instinct telling him to pull back while every nerve urged him forward. What possible harm could one more heartache bring, he wondered, one more disappointment, one more person finding fault with him and walking away to leave him behind? What was one more use of him as a public display…

Before he'd closed his eyes completely Atemu caught sight of one of the chairs against the wall, it's bland, plastic shape a stark reminder of where he was. The classroom may be empty, the door may be locked, but he was still out in public, and he simply could not participate in the act Yuugi was asking of him. Even a chaste kiss was too much to endure, especially when Atemu knew that, were he to press his lips against Yuugi's, the kiss would not remain innocent for the other man was so welcoming and felt so good that he knew he would lose himself in him. And it would hurt.

He could not do it.

At the last minute he changed his angle, placing a light kiss on Yuugi's cheek that lingered a moment longer than Atemu was comfortable with, but felt was necessary. Yuugi deserved that much affection, at least, for the work he'd put into knowing him these past few hours.

"Sorry," Atemu murmured against Yuugi's skin before pulling back to look him in the eye and face the disappointment he was likely to find there.

Yuugi remained silent, watching Atemu with a blank expression. He then smiled, warmly, his eyes radiant with discovery. "I think your friends apologize enough for you that you don't need to start," he said, taking a step back to give Atemu the space he'd been asking for. "I told you before it wasn't needed."

Atemu leaned his head to the side, strangely interested in Yuugi's amused reaction. "You look like you found something important," he said at length, taking note of Yuugi's sparkling eyes and the energy that seemed to encompass his limbs.

Yuugi grinned, showing his teeth. Atemu was right about that. "You aren't an ass," he declared proudly.

After a short while of being the recipient of that beaming smile he couldn't help himself. Atemu smiled too.

- - -

Having finally summoned his courage, and after several false starts of marching down the hallway towards his classroom only to have his survival instinct kick in and make him turn around and scurry away, Ryou swallowed and looked through the window in the door and saw an amazing sight.

Atemu and Yuugi were sitting on the edge of the stage, laughing and talking animatedly. Well, as animated as Atemu ever got, and Yuugi was doing most of the talking, but it was a wonderful sight nonetheless.

Smiling to himself, Ryou, in a momentary lapse of judgment, quickly inserted his key into the lock and opened the door, announcing his presence with an enthusiastic, "Hi guys!"

He was quickly reminded of his place when Atemu noticed him and smirked, using that one, particular smirk that promised Ryou lots of harm for a wrong he had brought to his friend. What made it worse was that Yuugi was revealing his own version of the look, only his supported anticipated glee with the upcoming proceedings.

Ryou's mouth went dry.

Well, at least he hadn't lived his short life in vain. Atemu did look happy…

- - -

_The End_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed this story! There is a sequel to it, though I have yet to work out all of its kinks. If you enjoyed this story be on the lookout for it.

The result of my poll is an overwhelming favoritism for option one, with 69% of the vote, the plot of Yuugi falling at Atemu's feet and declaring his devotion to his king. I suppose I'm not too surprised by this, seeing as it did have the best written summary of the three options. But, you guys have spoken, so I shall write it. It'll take awhile, but it'll come out!

Love to you all.

~ Ocean


End file.
